VA-VA-VOOM!
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Hanyalah kisah sederhana tentang anak-anak sederhana yang bertemu dengan orang-orang sederhana lain di hari yang sangat sederhana; hal yang membuatnya tidak sederhana lagi adalah cinta. TaeKook, VerKwan, MinYoon. T-M. YAOI. HELLO! Here I come, ARMYs and SVT stands! Mind to RnR? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Manusia bisa merancang apa yang akan mereka impikan. Mereka bisa merancang masa depan mereka sendiri dengan menentukan pilihan-pilihan yang akan membawa mereka ke masa depan yang mereka inginkan. Namun bukan manusia namanya jika tidak pernah membuat kesalahan, terjun ke dalam lembah memalukan yang akan membuat mereka nantinya akan kembali jatuh ke lembah yang sama. Katanya keledai yang paling bodoh sekali pun tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama karena belajar dari rasa sakit.

Lalu kenapa manusia yang memiliki akal sehat, bisa membedakan baik dan benar, bisa jatuh ke lubang yang sama berkali-kali tanpa berniat menghindarinya?

Bagaimana jika akal sehat itulah yang membuat mereka _ingin_ jatuh ke lubang yang sama? Bagaimana jika hal yang membuat manusia itu bodoh adalah kepintarannya itu sendiri? Bagaimana jika itulah alasan mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk terjun ke lubang itu sekali lagi? Bagaimana jika hati mereka yang tidak rasional itu berharap jika mereka terjatuh sekali lagi, akan ada bahagia di sana? Bagaimana jika semua rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan adalah satu-satunya pertanda bahwa mereka masih hidup?

Bagaimana jika lubang itu diberi nama _cinta_?

Apakah sekarang ceritanya berubah menjadi masuk akal?

* * *

 **VA-VA-VOOM!**

 _BTS ft SEVENTEEN's fanfiction by ECLAIRE DELANGE_

©2015

* * *

 **I own this story entirely but the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

 **This is a pure fanfiction; no profit is taken by author.**

* * *

 _Specially written for my beloved partners-in-crime the one and only_ _ **naranari**_ _-eonni and_ _ **Alestie**_ _—without them, this story would not be here at all. Thank you for all your support, late-night gossips, craziness, and_ everything _, Sweets! Love you so much! XOXO_

* * *

 _Forewords:_

Ruangan raksasa itu terasa sesak oleh konsentrasi yang menusuk. Beberapa orang duduk mengelilingi meja tak kasat mata yang mengatur posisi duduk mereka. Ada pembicaraan bernada resah yang mendesau bersama angin di sekitar mereka. Semuanya kelihatan ketakutan sekaligus penuh rasa ketakutan. Pemimpin mereka duduk di kepala meja, bertelekan gelisah di sisi kursinya dan memandang rapat yang berjalan selamban sapi. Matanya yang berkilau penuh petir memandang ke seluruh ruangan; tidak ada yang berani membalas tatapannya sama sekali sementara di balik punggungnya, langit kelam bergemuruh seolah memahami benar isi hatinya. Beberapa petir mungil keperakan melecut langit dan merobek gumpalan awan dan memecahnya menjadi hujan rintik-rintik yang berisik.

"Sudah diputuskan, Adikku?" tanya lelaki di sisinya seraya menatap saudaranya yang sedang mengerutkan alis. "Kau akan mengirim siapa untuk turun?"

Dia memandangi kakak tertuanya yang kelihatan santai sekaligus siap tempur dengan kaus _tie-dye_ -nya yang berwarna cerah ceria dan sedikit menyakiti matanya sebenarnya namun dia tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengomentari selera _fashion_ payah kakak tertuanya. "Kurasa sudah," katanya sementara kakak keduanya di sisinya mendengus.

"Kau memang terlalu banyak berpikir dan akhirnya menyia-nyiakan semua kesempatan." Katanya sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi tambahan yang selalu diberikan untuknya setiap kali mereka harus rapat karena dia tidak punya kursi resmi di sini.

"Aku tidak memahami sama sekali alasan untuk mengirim mereka turun, Kak," gerutunya tanpa menatap kakak keduanya yang bersungut-sungut sama sekali. "Tantangan untuk mereka di luar sana begitu banyak dan aku tidak sampai hati mengorbankan putra kesayanganku untuk turun ke sana,"

"Kau punya setidaknya lima puluh putra kesayangan," kakak pertamanya menyela dengan suara sedikit bosan sementara peserta rapat lainnya mengamati mereka dengan tertarik; jelas sangat menantikan keputusan yang akan dibuat pemimpin mereka. "Kehilangan satu tidak akan membuatmu sakit, kan,"

"Tidak akan ada yang mati," sela kakak keduanya seketika itu juga. "Kita hanya akan mengutus mereka turun untuk _berlibur_ , begitu kan kesepakatannya? Jangan berani-berani mengubah kesepakatan yang telah kita setujui, Kak," dia mendelik pada kakak tertua mereka yang sekarang terkekeh berat kebapakan dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan kulit kecokelatan.

"Berlibur," ulangnya kalem sambil menatap kakinya sendiri yang lecet oleh luka-luka sebelum menatap salah satu anggota rapat. "Bisakah kau memanggil anakku?" tanyanya dengan ramah dan orang itu segera mengangguk sebelum melakukan sesuatu dengan tongkatnya dan membiarkan pintu gerbang terbuka.

"Anakku juga," tambah pemimpin rapat itu dan kakak keduanya menyetujuinya.

"Kita punya keputusan?" tanya kakak keduanya saat pintu terbuka menampilkan lorong panjang yang terang benderang; semuanya menoleh ke lorong itu dengan tatapan penuh ekspektasi.

Kakak tertua mereka mengamati sang pemimpin rapat. "Bagaimana?"

"Tentu," katanya akhirnya dengan nada berat sementara langkah kaki terdengar. "Kita akan membiarkan mereka turun," dan terlihat benar di wajahnya bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak suka ide ini namun tetap melakukannya demi kakak tertuanya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang lelaki memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan yang penuh percaya diri. Dia memasuki ruangan raksasa itu tanpa sedikit pun merasa gentar. Langkahnya tegap dan penuh rasa keakuan yang tinggi sementara di belakangnya muncul dua lelaki lain yang sama penuh percaya dirinya. Mereka menggunakan baju jirah yang berderak saat mereka melangkah lengkap dengan pedang yang tersarung di pinggang baju jirah mereka.

"Ayah," lelaki pertama menghampiri si kakak tertua dan berlutut di kakinya penuh hormat sebelum berdiri kembali.

"Ayah," tiru lelaki kedua berlutut di kaki si pemimpin rapat.

"Dan Ayah," lelaki terakhir menyunggingkan senyum penuh godaan pada ayahnya, si kakak kedua, yang terkekeh serak menerima salamnya.

Setelahnya, mereka bertiga berdiri di depan ketiga lelaki pemimpin itu dan menunggu keputusan.

"Kami memanggil kalian bukan untuk membunuh apa pun," kata pemimpin rapat melirik kakak tertuanya yang tersenyum lebar; jelas senang karena telah memenangkan pertarungan ini. "Kami hanya ingin kalian turun dan menikmati waktu menjadi manusia,"

Ketiga lelaki itu terdiam.

"Manusia?" kata anak pemimpin rapat dengan alis berkerut. Tidak memahami konsep menjadi manusia lagi setelah seratus tahun lebih keabadian resmi dianugerahkan padanya.

"Menjadi panglima jelas melelahkan, bukan?" kakak tertua mereka angkat bicara seraya menatap anaknya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ganjil. "Aku berhasil membuat paman kalian menyetujui ide untuk membiarkan kalian turun ke Bumi dan menjadi manusia selama beberapa waktu."

"Aku sejujurnya benci konsep ' _beberapa waktu_ ' milik para dewa," kata anak kakak kedua mereka dengan alis berkerut. "Untuk apa kami tertarik untuk turun tanpa tugas?"

"Ck," kakak tertua mereka berdecak seolah tidak memahaminya adalah kejahatan serius. "Kalian bisa jadi _manusia_!"

"Ayah," sela anaknya. "Manusia itu makhluk mortal rapuh yang paling rendah daya sensorisnya. Kenapa menurut Ayah kami akan _senang_ menjadi manusia? Lalu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas istana?"

Kakak tertua mereka menjentikkan jarinya begitu kuat hingga semuanya terlonjak kaget. "Benar-benar deh," gerutunya sebal. "Kami memberikan kalian liburan dan kalian _menolak_ nya?"

"Belum." Sela anak pemimpin rapat dengan tegas. "Kami hanya belum memahami konsep berlibur yang ditawarkan kepada kami,"

"Hanya berlibur," sela kakak tertua mereka dengan tegas. "Ber-li-bur. Nikmatilah waktu bersantai kalian sementara tugas kalian digantikan. Tidakkah kalian ingin beristirahat? Tidakkah kalian merindukan kehidupan manusia kalian?"

"Tidak," sahut ketiganya nyaris serentak hingga membuat kakak kedua terkekeh tanpa bisa mengendalikannya dan pemimpin rapat terkena serangan batuk berkepanjangan yang anehnya terdengar seperti tawa serak.

Kakak tertua menatap mereka sebal. "Aku tidak peduli," katanya tegas. "Dalam pembicaraan ini, anggaplah kalian semua mengatakan ' _Ya, Paman, kami rindu kehidupan manusia kami_ ' dan aku berbaik hati mengatakan ' _karena kami begitu baik, anak-anak, kami akan mengizinkan kalian turun ke Bumi_ ' dan kalian akan berkemas lalu turun ke Bumi malam ini diantar paman kalian," dia melirik lelaki berjas keperakan yang adalah anggota di sisinya. "Aku benar?"

Dia terbatuk sekali; jelas geli. "Benar sekali," tambahnya.

"Nah, jadilah anak baik, kemasi barang kalian dan berangkat ke Bumi. Selamat berlibur!" katanya lalu melakukan gestur mengusir yang kental hingga ketiga pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi, Paman—" mulai pemuda yang adalah anak dari kakak kedua.

"Tidak ada apa pun," kakak tertua mereka mendelik gemas. "Sana, kemasi barang kalian!"

Setelah mereka akhirnya mundur dan berpamitan untuk mengemasi barangnya, si pemimpin rapat menatap kakak tertuanya yang mengenyakkan diri di kursinya. "Kupikir itu adalah otoritasku untuk memutuskan semuanya?"

Kakak tertuanya mendelik. "Yah, anggap saja dalam pembicaraan ini kau sudah menyerahkan otoritasmu sementara padaku," gerutunya sebelum menerima piala yang terisi anggur dan mulai menyesapnya penuh syukur.

"Mereka menganggap liburan _mu_ itu adalah hukuman, Kak," komentar kakak kedua seraya menyesap anggurnya dengan geli.

"Oh, setelah beberapa tahun mereka akan sangat mencintainya, aku yakin," kakak tertua mereka masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. "Mereka akan bertemu manusia-manusia manis yang akan membuat mereka melupakan pekerjaan mereka,"

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" tanya si pemimpin rapat; masih sedikit geli pada arah pemikiran kakak tertua mereka. "Mereka sudah hidup abadi selama seratus tahun lebih—yah, kecuali anakmu yang baru genap seratus tahun. Bagaimana mungkin manusia lemah bisa membuat mereka berpaling?"

Kakak tertuanya terkekeh serak. "Kau tahu, manusia mungkin makhluk mortal dangkal yang punya daya sensoris paling lemah dari semua makhluk, namun itulah nilai menariknya. Kau bisa memanipulasi kelemahan daya sensoris mereka dan memanfaatkan itu," dan dari caranya bicara seraya menggoyangkan pialanya hingga anggur di dalamnya bergolak lembut, semua tahu betapa dia sudah sangat berpengalaman atas itu.

"Aku yakin," kakak kedua mengatakan dengan serak. "Kau sudah memanipulasi begitu banyak makhluk mortal dangkal itu, Kak," dia melirik penuh konfrontasi kakak tertuanya yang terkekeh serak terhibur.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan kata manipulasi," sahut kakaknya diplomatis seraya membiarkan pialanya diisi ulang. "Aku _merayu_ mereka,"

"Melibatkan pertunjukan keangkuhan?" tebak adiknya dengan sorot mata penuh ejekan yang membuat adiknya tertawa.

Kakaknya tertawa. "Jikapun begitu, Dik, itu murni diluar kemampuanku," dia memberikan gestur menyerah kepada adiknya yang tertawa serak. "Manusia adalah makhluk paling menarik yang pernah diciptakan dan aku yakin ketiga putra kita akan terjebak bersama mereka dan akhirnya menolak untuk kembali,"

"Itukah alsanmu mengirim mereka turun?" tanya pemimpin rapat.

"Tidak," kakak tertuanya menjawab. "Walaupun aku benar-benar berharap mereka begitu," tambahnya berbisik dengan penuh rahasia ke gelas anggurnya.

* * *

#1.

Jeon Jungkook memiliki dendam yang dalam pada hujan dan petirnya.

Dia _sangat-teramat_ membenci hujan; becek, basah, dan lengket. Air akan berceceran di mana-mana di flatnya dan dia benci harus mengepel setelah seharian kuliah dan ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya sementara mengepel flat jelas bukan hal yang termasuk di dalamnya. Namun belakangan ini Korea Selatan sedang dirundung hujan deras yang membuat tidur Jungkook gelisah oleh suara rintiknya dan kilatan cahaya yang menyebalkan.

Omong-omong masalah kilatan, Jungkook punya trauma kelas berat pada kilatan cahaya. Karena saat itu, hari terakhir dia mencintai hujan, dia sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah halte yang dibangun dengan atap besi yang melengkung. Berdentang-dentang saat dihajar hujan dan membuat Jungkook merapatkan jaketnya ke seluruh tubuhnya dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat halte itu disambar petir. Semuanya begitu terang hingga Jungkook sejenak merasa buta. Saat sadar dia sudah terbaring di aspal, di kelilingi beberapa orang tidak dikenal yang mengkhawatirkannya, tubuh penuh luka, dan jiwa yang terguncang.

Dia di bawa orang-orang baik ke rumah sakit, diobati lukanya dan diberi cokelat hangat yang rasanya seperti surga. Dia duduk di ranjang keras, dengan selimut di bahunya, segelas cokelat, dan getaran di punggungnya yang tidak mau berhenti. Jiwanya begitu terguncang; dia meminta perawatnya menutup jendela dan menghalanginya dari setiap kilat yang bisa saja menyambar pengelihatannya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menatap hujan seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Hujan membuatnya tidur nyenyak, membuatnya nyaman, namun kejadian itu membuat trauma bersarang di kepalanya.

Semenjak saat itu dia tidak pernah berani berada di luar rumah saat hujan deras.

Namun lelaki _itu_ sangat mencintai hujan dan kilatnya.

Jungkook sering sekali beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyeberangi ruangan ke jendela tempat pemuda dengan rambut oranye manyala menyita perhatian itu duduk; meminta izinnya untuk menutup tirainya karena Jungkook tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa pun jika hujan telah memutuskan untuk mengamuk. Lelaki di hadapannya akan mendongak, menatapnya penuh penilaian sebelum mengangguk mengizinkan. Dan setelah Jungkook menutup tirainya, dia akan duduk sedekat mungkin dengan jendela dan menyingkap sedikit tirainya untuk dirinya sendiri dan menonton hujan.

Jungkook bisa melihat kilat yang memantul di matanya dan dia sama sekali tidak berjengit saat melihatnya. Sesekali dia pernah mendelik marah pada langit seolah benda itu sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar jahat padanya; Jungkook sedang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan payung dan gerutuan tak berujung di mulutnya karena sepatu kesayangannya kotor oleh lumpur.

Ada pemuda itu di depannya, mendongak ke langit saat mendengar suara gemuruh. Dan suasana cukup sepi untuk Jungkook bisa mendengarnya menggerutu sesuatu tentang ' _tidak ada yang menyetujui ide itu_ '. Ide apa yang mungkin tidak disetujuinya, Jungkook tidak pernah tahu. Dia adalah mahasiswa aneh yang membuat Jungkook kerap kali berharap tidak berada di dekatnya. Dia tidak bisa diam; selalu bergerak, menggerutu, dan memiliki refleks yang sedikit terlalu cepat dan sedikit menakutkan.

Bagi Jungkook, lelaki itu adalah lelaki paling aneh yang pernah ditemuinya sepanjang hidupnya bahkan sepanjang tahun yang dihabiskannya di jurusan Kriminologi.

Oh, ya, omong-omong, namanya Kim Taehyung.

* * *

#2.

Boo Seungkwan pernah sangat mencintai lautan.

Tapi itu sebelum dia nyaris mati terseret ombak, tenggelam di air dan terombang-ambing tanpa genggaman. Dia sedang berlibur dengan kedua orangtuanya dan memutuskan untuk bermain air ke batas pantai. Dia sedang asyik berenang saat kakinya kemudian kram dan dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya tetap mengambang di permukaan. Dia terseret ombak dan meluncur ke dalam lautan yang mengamuk dan airnya begitu dingin.

Tubuh mungilnya ditelan gelombang, dimuntahkan ombak, dan ditarik kembali ke dalam gemuruh samudera. Dia berusaha menjerit namun yang terjadi hanyalah air asin memasuki paru-parunya dan membuatnya sesak. Dia bisa saja mati jika saja ayahnya tidak bergegas menyelamatkannya. Dia masih bisa merasakan ketakutan yang menggerogoti tulang punggungnya tiap kali dia melihat laut; air yang dingin mengigit, mata yang perih akibat kadar garam di airnya, tangan dan kakinya yang menendang-nendang tanpa hasil berusaha mencari genggaman.

Kekuatan trauma yang diberikan kejadian itu membuat Seungkwan merenta oleh ketakutan. Dan dia bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah berenang di pantai mana pun di dunia ini selama dia masih hidup sebagai Boo Seungkwan.

Menurut ayahnya, tidak baik memelihara trauma sehingga dua tahun setelah kejadian itu, Seungkwan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah sesi bersama psikiater yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Menjanjikan sesuatu bernama baik-baik saja yang tidak pernah membuat Seungkwan merasa baik-baik saja. Tiap kali dia mencium aroma laut, dia bisa muntah dan pingsan. Tiap kali berdiri di pantai dan memandang ombaknya, Seungkwan bisa langsung kolaps. Kekuatan trauma menikam otaknya begitu dalam hingga dia nyaris mati.

Setelah satu setengah tahun berusaha, Seungkwan akhirnya berdiri di depan ayahnya, menolak sesi konsultasi berikutnya dan memilih untuk benar-benar menjauhi pantai. Toh dia tidak pernah membutuhkan apa pun dari laut dan dia yakin, menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sebagai Boo Seungkwan tanpa laut tidak akan membuatnya gila atau mati muda.

Dan saat itulah dia bertemu lelaki _ini_.

Dia kurus sekali hingga Seungkwan sempat mengiranya adalah pengidap anoreksia. Sempat merasa iri bukan main karena sekeras apa pun dia diet, dia tidak bisa jadi sekurus anak itu. Tidak bisa diam dan selalu bergerak di tempatnya. Dia kelihatan gelisah dan siap menyerang lalat sekali pun yang berada terlalu dekat dengan wilayahnya. Dan dia punya kecintaan kelas berat pada pantai. Dia bahkan punya sebuah kalung yang bandulnya adalah botol mungil terisi pasir pantai berwarna putih yang jika dilihat sekilas terlihat seperti bubuk berlian. Pasir pantai yang akan dipandanginya seharian dengan desah penuh kerinduan.

Seungkwan kira dia anak pantai yang menghabiskan waktunya berlarian di pantai seperti orang gila. Tapi kulitnya begitu putih hingga Seungkwan kembali kebingungan. Seorang anak pantai jelas akan berkulit kecokelatan eksotis, bukan? Namun lelaki ini tidak. Dia punya rambut ikal keemasan yang menggelung di tulang pipinya yang tinggi dan diberi _highlight_ warna perak yang membias saat terkena matahari.

Ah, ya, dan namanya Choi Hansol.

* * *

#3.

Park Jimin adalah pengidap _scotophobia_ kelas berat.

Dia tidak pernah suka berada di tempat tanpa cahaya atau pun dengan cahaya yang minim. Saat tidur dia menolak mematikan lampunya; semua lampu akan tetap menyala sejak Jimin menutup mata hingga dia membuka matanya kembali. Bukan karena dia pengecut, namun karena kegelapan telah mencekam bagian belakang otaknya dengan cara yang teramat menyiksa.

Umurnya baru enam tahun saat seluruh lampu rumahnya seketika mati karena putusnya jalur listrik. Dia terduduk di kasurnya, diam dan memandang ke sekitarnya dengan bingung. Ruangan di sekitarnya nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan dengan bagian dalam kelopak matanya dan dia merasakan ada aliran kecil ketakutan yang menjalar di tulang belakangnya saat dia membuka mulut memanggil ibunya yang menjawab dari lantai satu.

Kecil, lemah, dan ketakutan, Jimin meluncur turun dari ranjangnya. Mencoba mencari ibunya untuk meminta perlindungan. Dia tersandung beberapa barang saat berusaha meraih jendela sementara suara hujan deras terdengar dari luar rumah. Dia ingat sore ini pembawa acara berita yang cantik dan ramah itu memberitahu semua masyarakat Korea Selatan bahwa malam ini akan terjadi badai dan Jimin tidak tahu benda itu bisa memutus jalur listrik dan membuat Jimin terjebak dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Dia kedinginan saat akhirnya berhasil menggenggam pegangan pintu yang terasa dingin. Dia memanggil ibunya sekali lagi dengan suara gemetar dan tidak ada jawaban. Dia mulai ketakutan saat menoleh ke belakang punggungnya; frustasi tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan. Dia mulai sesegukan dan menangis; dia butuh ibunya, dia butuh cahaya. Dia tidak ingin terjebak dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan membuatnya lemah; dia tidak bisa terus berada di tempat yang tidak mengizinkannya mengawasi tiap ruang di sekitarnya.

Dia bersandar di pintu dan mulai melipat lututnya; menangis sesegukan memanggil ibunya yang muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebatang lilin. Jimin tidur di pelukan ibunya malam itu hingga lampu menyala kembali dan setelah kejadian ini, dia tidak pernah ingin berada dalam kegelapan lagi. Dia benci kegelapan dan kedinginan; dua perasaan yang mengigit jiwanya menjadi begitu kecil dan ketakutan.

Namun lelaki _ini_ memiliki keduanya.

Dia begitu putih sepucat seprai; matanya sedingin es dan tiap kali dia memandangi Jimin, dia merasa seluruh jiwanya terhisap dan dia kembali menjadi anak kecil enam tahun yang tidak bisa menemukan ibunya dalam kegelapan. Dia begitu dingin tak tersentuh, rambutnya yang di- _bleached_ membuat kulitnya semakin pucat, dan punya alarm keras yang meraung agar Jimin menjauh tiap kali dia berada di dekat Jimin. Tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Jimin sering kali terbelah antara ingin memeluknya atau lari terbirit-birit darinya. Pemuda itu seolah bisa saja menghisap jiwanya jika dia mau hanya dengan pandangannya; matanya runcing seperti serigala lapar yang siap berburu. Dan dia begitu tenang hingga terkadang Jimin tidak menyadari keberadaannya sebelum dia bergerak.

Tiap kali dia menyadari Jimin ada di dekatnya, dia akan memandangi Jimin dengan mata serigalanya yang dingin dan tajam. Itu membuat Jimin begitu takut padanya sehingga dia sering kali menghindari berpapasan dengan anak itu.

Menurut semua anak kedokteran, pemuda itu adalah pemuda aneh yang lebih suka sendirian. Dingin tak tersentuh dan menyebarkan teror hanya dengan tatapannya. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti binatang beracun yang menjeritkan ancaman pada setiap predator yang mendekat; memproklamirkan diri sebagai pemangsa paling ganas di atas bumi.

Dan sebelum Jimin lupa, namanya adalah Min Yoongi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Corner:

HOLLAAAAAA! NGAHAHAHAHA AYO ARMYS DAN SEVENTEEN STANDS SUARANYYA MANAAAAAA?!

Udah lama nih aku niat banget ngetik fantasy dan akhirnya bebep **Alestie** ngasih saran biar garap ini jadinya yaudah aku garap XD Aku emang biasa pake tiga kopel untuk tiap fanfic fantasi jadi setelah dipertimbangkan, aku pake Vkook, Verkwan dan Minyoon. Vkook karena aku dan **Alestie** adalah Vkook HARDEST(?) shipper, Minyoon karena ini buat eonniku yang cantiks **naranari** :* dan Verkwan karena aku lagi CINTA MATI SAMA KEIMUTAN MEREKA! XDXD

Siapa yang udah bisa nebak ini tentang apa hayoooooo? Dari pemukanya, dari klu-klunya, dari trauma pemain masing-masing? Udah bisa nebaaaakk? Oh yaa, aku mau berbagi cerita dikit tentang judulnya; ' **VA-VA-VOOM!** ' itu aku ambil dari _slang_ dalam bahasa Inggris yang artinya ' _daya pesona_ ' jadi artinya si tiga cowok aneh berbahaya ini /tsaaaaaaahh!/ punya daya pesona gituuu dan buatku pribadi kata _Va-va-va-voom_ itu imut banget! XD

Dan karena Eclaire Delange udah pensiun nulis chapter, ini cuma bakal jadi 3-4 chapter yang lepas. Gak bersambung tiap chapternya. Jadi satu kopel dapet satu chapter :') _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei, orang aneh."

"Siapa yang kausebut orang aneh, ' _Ndut_?"

"Kau… barusan mengatai _ku_ , ya?"

"Siapa yang mengataimu? Aku kan hanya menyebutkan bentuk fisikmu."

"Tanpa tedeng aling-aling."

"Oh. Maaf kalau begitu."

Aku di sini untuk meminta bagianmu untuk tugas investigasi, mana."

"Gendut, berisik, _nyolot_ lagi,"

"Aku akan melemparmu dengan sepatu jika sekali lagi aku mendengarmu menyebutku begitu."

"Hah menarik sekali. Bagaimana dengan ini, eh, ' _Ndut_? Gendut, gendut, _gendutgendutgendut_!"

"Dasar kau haram jadah sialan, Kim Taehyung."

* * *

 **VA-VA-VOOM!**

 _BTS ft SEVENTEEN's fanfiction by ECLAIRE DELANGE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely but the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

 **This is a pure fanfiction; no profit is taken by author.**

 _Inspired by and based on Percy Jackson Series by Rick Riordan_.

 _ **Ps. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update *wink***_

* * *

#1. Jeon Jungkook, _5th Semester, Criminology_.

Jungkook bisa benar-benar sakit jiwa jika terus begini.

Tiap kali dosen membagi mereka menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk mengerjakan tugas di semester ini, Jungkook selalu mendapatkan Taehyung sebagai rekannya. Iya, pemuda aneh berambut oranye norak yang selalu saja memandangi langit seolah dengan begitu ada segepok uang yang jatuh menghantam wajah sialannya itu. Dan Jungkook juga berharap itu membuatnya _mampus_ sekalian.

Seperti sekarang, pemuda itu sedang mengamatinya dengan dagu tertumpu di tangannya yang bertelekan nyaman di meja, matanya kelihatan bosan dan separo mengantuk dengan empat tindikan berkilau di masing-masing telinganya, rambut oranye norak, dan bibirnya yang sengaja dimaju-majukan dengan sebatang pulpen di bilah bibir atasnya. Itu pulpen punya Jungkook omong-omong. Mereka baru saja dibagi menjadi kelompok atas dua orang untuk mengerjakan studi kasus yang harus dibahas secara mendetail sekurang-kurangnya sepuluh halaman dan Jungkook mendapatkan lelaki aneh ini sebagai pasangannya.

Dia sudah menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk berdebat secara pribadi dengan dosen mereka yang selama lima belas menit berharga itu tetap menjawab dengan ' _tidak_ ' hingga Jungkook ingin sekali berlari ke lapangan, telanjang, dan menjambaki rambutnya sambil menjerit-jerit saking frustasinya. Dan hanya untuk memperparah suasana, ketika dia akhirnya dengan bahu terkulai kembali ke mejanya, Taehyung menyambutnya dengan kuapan lebar menggelikan hingga pangkal kerongkongannya terlihat dan mengatakan,

" _Gagal, ya? Kasihan_."

Salahkah Jungkook jika dia berharap dia bisa menonjok muka Taehyung sekarang juga?

Berharap bisa membuat giginya melesak ke tenggorokannya juga mungkin?

"Jadi, kita mau membahas kasus yang mana, ' _Ndut_?"

Jungkook nyaris menyolok mata pemuda itu dengan pulpen di tangannya. "Jangan panggil aku begitu," gerutunya sebal untuk kesejuta kalinya dalam satu jam bekerja bersama Taehyung. "Kau sendiri apa yang kaulakukan sejak tadi? Aku memintamu mencari kasus yang bagus untuk dibahas."

"Kupikir kau yang sedang melakukannya," dia melirik _tablet_ Jungkook yang terbuka dan menjulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh _link_ yang menarik perhatiannya ( _link adult video_ ) dan Jungkook langsung menepis tangannya dengan pukulan hingga pemuda itu mengaduh keras.

"Jika kau mau nonton _blue film_ , setidaknya gunakan milikmu sendiri, Bajingan." Jungkook memelototinya dengan ekspresi paling galak yang dimilikinya namun pemuda itu balas menatapnya; sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Kau tidak suka hujan, ya?" katanya kemudian melenceng jauh dari topik mereka sebelumnya; dan memang mengobrol dengan Kim Taehyung tidak pernah butuh topik. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berkualitas mereka dengan saling meneriaki satu sama lain sejauh ingatan Jungkook.

"Masalah buatmu?" balas Jungkook kemudian ketus sambil meneliti _list_ _headline_ berita kriminal selama dua tahun untuk menilai kasus mana yang akan mereka teliti untuk mata kuliah ini.

Taehyung mengamatinya dengan mata separo mengantuknya yang kelihatan semanis anjing mungil. "Kau galak sekali," katanya meraih pulpen di mulutnya dan memainkannya, menyelipkan benda itu ke telinganya dan menguap lagi. "Kenapa kau benci hujan?"

"Kenapa juga kau harus peduli," sahut Jungkook seketika sambil menyentuh beberapa _link_ dan menelaah beritanya; mengabaikan Taehyung sepenuhnya yang kelihatan bosan setengah mati.

"Kau terlalu muda seratus dua puluh enam tahun untuk bisa mengataiku, Nak," katanya kemudian bersandar di kursinya dan mengamati kelas yang bergaung tinggi karena semuanya sedang berdiskusi. Beberapa duduk di dekat mimbar untuk berkonsultasi dengan dosen mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya mudah dengan menceritakannya saja padaku?"

"Untuk apa?" Jungkook akhirnya mendongak; terganggu luar biasa. "Agar kau punya julukan lain selain _gendut_?"

Taehyung mengamati tubuh Jungkook dengan sangat kurang ajar dan mencebik menilai. "Kau sebenarnya tidak gendut, malah aku suka sekali pemuda segendut kau yang siap mendesah di bawahku."

Kali ini pulpen di tangan Jungkook melayang; mendarat persis di tengah kening Taehyung dan membuatnya terjungkal dari kursinya saat berusaha menghindarinya dan ambruk ke lantai di sertai suara kelotakan keras dan teriakan kaget teredam yang kacau. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang terduduk di lantai penuh dendam sementara Taehyung mengusap luka di keningnya dengan sigap seraya melempar kursi yang tadi menimpanya menjauh; benda itu melambung dan mendarat dengan suara kelotak keras yang menggema di langit-langit ruang kuliah.

Namun Jungkook sekilas melihat sesuatu yang berkilau keemasan di luka Taehyung; namun dia yakin kepalanya sedang lelah.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa, Bangsat?" katanya mengabaikan semua anak yang memandanginya; menatap langsung Taehyung yang balas menatapnya dengan kemarahan berkobar di matanya. Oh, Jungkook sungguh _tidak_ peduli. "Aku sudah berusaha sopan padamu tapi kau sendiri yang ingin dihajar dengan tingkah sialanmu yang— _AAARRRGH_!"

Amarah Jungkook berubah menjadi raungan penuh keterkejutan dan ketakutan saat tiba-tiba langit bergemuruh begitu keras hingga menggetarkan seluruh jendela ruang kuliah mereka; cahaya perak kebiruan membias ke seluruh ruangan dan membuat ruangan sejenak begitu terang benderang. Jungkook langsung terjatuh di atas lututnya dan menutup kedua telinganya dan matanya.

Trauma mengguncangkan tulang belakangnya dan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya saat dia bernapas melalui mulutnya; kenangan masa kecil mencabik-cabik otaknya dan dia bisa merasakan benda merah muda itu lebur bersama ketakutan.

"… Hei? Kau baik?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab; dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dan mengigil berusaha menghalau semua kenangan trauma itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan kacau begitu, dia merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya dan membimbingnya berdiri lalu membantunya duduk di kursi. Kemudian sebuah wajah menyita perhatiannya dan memenuhi seluruh ruang lingkup pengliatannya; mata beningnya berkilau, rambut oranyenya yang warnanya seindah saga, rahangnya yang meruncing di bagian dagu, dan kilau kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah menari di matanya.

"Hei, Jungkook? Kau oke? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Jungkook tersadar dan merona sebelum menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedingin es dan gemetar kecil. "A-aku baik," katanya berdeham dan menoleh pada semua teman yang memandanginya cemas dan penasaran. "Aku oke!" katanya ceria dan suaranya terlalu tinggi nyaris histeris dan dia menyadari itu. "Aku oke, ayolah kembali bekerja! Maaf telah membuat keributan." tambahnya dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Mereka akhirnya perlahan-lahan kembali ke pekerjaan mereka dan Jungkook mengerahkan segenap pesonanya untuk membuat dosen mereka berhenti menanyakan tentang kesehatannya dan kembali ke mimbar. Setelahnya dia duduk di depan Taehyung yang sekarang tegak; mengamatinya penuh minat.

"Bekerjalah," kata Jungkook melonggarkan kerah kemejanya yang terasa mencekik dan berdeham gugup. Dia lepas kendali dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat malu. Dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk tetap tenang tiap kali gemuruh menggetarkan ruang kuliah mereka namun yang tadi begitu kuat hingga dia tidak sempat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau takut petir."

 _Nada sok tahu sial menyebalkan itu…_

Jungkook mendesah mendengar kalimat Taehyung dan dia memutuskan untuk menatap pemuda itu. Memberikan saja apa yang diinginkannya. "Ya," katanya kemudian dengan nada menyerah. "Kau sudah puas? Sekarang—"

"Kenapa?"

Menghela napas sedalam mungkin dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang menyugar rambut oranyenya hingga mencuat-cuat seperti bulu kakak tua. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu? Kau tidak tahu yang namanya mengurusi hidupmu sendiri, ya?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan sebelum Taehyung menyerahkan sebatang pulpen padanya. "Maaf," katanya kemudian lalu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang membuat Jungkook bingung.

" _Maaf_." Ulangnya sekali lagi dengan nada yang membuat Jungkook semakin bingung karena menangkap kesan yang dalam bahwa Taehyung baru saja meminta maaf karena banyak hal.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Jungkook kemudian mengendikkan bahu dan menerima pulpennya.

"Tidak, sungguh, maafkan _aku_ ," desak Taehyung kemudian melirik langit yang menggelap karena mendung dan kilat-kilat mungil di kejauhan dan mendesah. "Karena membuatmu ketakutan," dia menatap Jungkook yang sekarang alisnya berkerut hingga menyatu di tengah keningnya.

"Jadi maksudmu," Jungkook mendenguskan tawa geli; sedikit histeris karena semburan fobia di tulang belakangnya yang masih mengalir deras. "Kau baru saja menciptakan gemuruh yang membuatku menjerit seperti perempuan itu?" dia tertawa serak. "Aku punya lelucon yang jauh lebih lucu, Bung," katanya kemudian sibuk dengan _tablet_ -nya kembali; berusaha kuat mengabaikan tatapan Taehyung yang intens padanya dan gemuruh di kejauhan _dan_ fobia sialnya.

"Sekarang jika kau di sini bersamaku, kau _harus_ mengerjakan bagianmu untuk tugas studi kasus ini. Whoever _you are; I don't care even if you are the son of Zeus,_ _you_ have _to do these shits_.

* * *

 _ **Kau mungkin ingin tetap di flat hari ini. Akan hujan badai**_ **.**

Jungkook mendengus keras ke layar ponselnya saat membaca pesan tidak penting dari orang yang sama tidak pentingnya untuk hidup Jungkook. Dia menekan perintah balas dan mengetik dengan sebal.

' _ **Sok**_ _ **tau**_ ,' tulisnya. ' _ **Orang**_ _ **klimatologi**_ _ **bilang hari ini berawan dan berhenti mengirimiku pesan tidak penting**_ **.** ' lalu dia menekan perintah kirim dengan kekuatan dendam yang sedikit terlalu banyak sebelum menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke tasnya.

Dia sedang berada di perpustakaan raksasa kampus mereka. Rak-rak raksasa mengelilinginya dan Jungkook berdiri di antaranya, menelaah buku untuk digunakan sebagai refrensi pengerjaan tugasnya yang seharusnya dikerjakan bersama si _Freak_ Taehyung, namun hanya untuk alasan kesehatan jiwa, Jungkook rela mengerjakannya sendiri daripada harus menolerasi kehiperaktivitasan pemuda itu di sekitarnya.

Dia melirik jendela mungil gelap perpustakaan dengan gelisah; mau tidak mau dia juga cemas. Bagaimana jika orang gila itu benar? Jungkook berdeham, mulai gugup. Dia tidak mau menunggu di halte dalam keadaan hujan apalagi badai. Sudah dipastikan petir dan gemuruh akan berkontribusi aktif dalam keributan yang mereka ciptakan dan Jungkook sangat ingin sudah berada di rumah dengan segelas _cognac_ atau _chocolat chaud_ serta seluruh tirai tertutup plus musik yang dalam volume tinggi saat itu semua terjadi.

Tapi, memangnya siapa Kim Taehyung sehingga dia berpikir dia bisa menentukan jalannya cuaca?

Memikirkannya, Jungkook mengembalikan buku yang tidak jadi dipinjamnya dengan sebal dan kembali melirik judul-judul lain. Dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan maniak itu memiliki nomor teleponnya; memikirkan namanya saja bisa membuat _mood_ Jungkook berantakan. Hari ini hanya berawan dan hujan rintik-rintik menurut ramalan cuaca pagi ini dan Jungkook tidak punya alasan untuk percaya pada pemuda yang sepanjang usia pertemanan mereka, selalu menyebutnya _gendut_ —seolah dengan menjadi gendut akan membuat Jungkook masuk neraka.

Bukan salahnya, 'kan, jika Taehyung itu sekurus gagang sapu?

Jungkook membawa setumpuk buku ke meja bacanya yang sudah terisi laptop yang terbuka, catatan yang juga terbuka dengan alat-alat tulis serta sebotol air putih, dia duduk kembali di tempat itu dan mulai membuka buku-buku yang diambilnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini jika ingin tidurnya nyenyak; dan dengan menyelesaikannya sendiri, Jungkook juga sangat berharap Taehyung akan berhenti menganggunya.

Dia sedang mengeluarkan isi sakunya agar bisa duduk dengan nyaman saat ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Dari Taehyung.

 _Lagi_.

Mengigit lidahnya agar tidak mengumpat dalam bahasa paling kotor, Jungkook menekan perintah buka dengan keras dan melotot pada benda malang di tangannya. Berharap Taehyung merasakannya dan memikirkan urusannya sendiri.

 _ **Kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Badainya mendekat**_ **.**

Jungkook mencibir seraya meniru isi pesan itu dan meletakkan ponselnya sejauh mungkin dengan layar terbalik sehingga dia tidak akan melihat pesan-pesan bodoh lain dari Taehyung. Menoleh ke jendela, dia mendengus sebal. Awan mulai tersibak perlahan dan meloloskan beberapa pilar mungil sinar matahari yang menenangkan jantung Jungkook.

"Badai nenekmu," gerutu Jungkook sebal sambil mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tekun. Bekerja dengan _earphone_ menyumpal kedua telinganya, Jungkook mulai berkonsentrasi penuh. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengerti lagu yang sedang diputar laptopnya sementara dirinya sibuk menyalin beberapa paragraf dari buku refrensi di sisinya dan mulai mengaitkannya dengan beberapa kalimat pamungkas.

Dan saat dia berhenti untuk menarik napas, dia melihat titik-titik hujan sudah membasahi jendela. Seketika jantungnya mencelos; dengan jantung berdentam-dentam, Jungkook berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Itu hanya hujan rintik-rintik, yang akan membawa pelangi, bukannya petir. Dia melepaskan sebelah _earphone_ -nya dan menghela napas mencoba menenangkan diri.

Beberapa orang di sekitarnya mulai beranjak karena hujan mulai turun. Beberapa memutuskan untuk meminjam saja bukunya dan mengerjakannya di rumah. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya sejenak saat memandangi tumpukan buku di depannya. Maksimal peminjaman adalah sepuluh buah dan sekarang Jungkook punya lima buku dengan enam buku lain yang belum sempat dikembalikannya.

Jika hujan memutuskan untuk mengamuk, Jungkook tidak mau dan _tidak sudi_ berada di sini.

Jadi dia membawa empat buku yang sekiranya penting dan meninggalkan satu buku dengan amat terpaksa sebelum bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan membawanya ke bagian loker. Dia memasukkan laptop dan semua catatannya ke tas dan memasang _rain coat_ tasnya sebelum memproses buku yang akan dipinjamnya. Dengan gelisah dia memandangi hujan rintik-rintik di luar sana dan merasakan asam lambung bergolak di dasar perutnya. Setelah menerima semua bukunya, dia memasukkan benda itu ke tasnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Di depan pintu perpustakaan, dia mengeluarkan payungnya dan berlari kecil menuju halte. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini apa pun yang terjadi. Dengan cipratan lumpur di bagian bawah celana jinsnya, Jungkook akhirnya tiba di bawah atap halte yang membuatnya mual karena terbuat dari besi yang menghantar panas. Dia duduk di sana bersama beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Jungkook merasa dia ingin muntah saat gemuruh-gemuruh kecil terdengar di kejauhan.

Bagaimana jika Taehyung benar? Badai sedang mendekat dan Jungkook belum tiba di flatnya yang nyaman?

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel; menekan perintah _ignore_ untuk semua pesan dari Taehyung dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor 1 yang langsung tersambung ke kakaknya tersayang.

" _Ya, Kookie_?"

Jungkook nyaris menangis di sana, di depan semua orang. " _Hyung_ , aku belum di flat dan badai sedang mendekat," katanya dengan suara gemetaran. Bayangkan betapa konyolnya saat seorang pemuda setinggi seratus delapan puluh lebih dan berat badan tujuh puluh kilogram, berotot padat dan bertampang maskulin, menangis di halte hanya karena dia takut _petir_.

" _Badai? Bukankah kata berita…_?"

"Iya!" Jungkook benar-benar hampir menangis sekarang; dia bisa merasakan air mata menyengat matanya yang mulai buram dan dia bergegas menyekanya dengan gerakan seolah sedang menggaruk gatal di kelopak matanya. Dia malu sekali tapi ketakutannya menolak memahami betapa malunya dia. "Dan sekarang mulai hujan, petir dan gemuruh mulai mendekat dan aku…— _bus sialan itu bahkan belum muncul_!" bisik Jungkook mendesis penuh dendam ke ponselnya.

Di seberang sana kakaknya mendesah berat. " _Kau diam di sana, oke? Aku akan menelepon Namjoon. Dia sedang di label tapi sepertinya dia bisa menjemputmu_ ," katanya dengan nada paling menenangkan yang bisa diberikannya pada Jungkook yang mulai pucat pasi.

"Label terlalu jauh!" desis Jungkook menatap langit dengan gelisah. "Bisakah kau menjemputku saja sekarang? _Tolong_ , _Hyung_." Desaknya dengan nada memohon yang nyaris menyedihkan.

" _Ini dia alasan kenapa aku benar-benar benci ide tentang tinggal sendirian di flat_ ," sahut kakaknya dari seberang. " _Aku sudah berkali-kali memintamu tinggal bersama kami di apartemen_ ,"

"Aku menolaknya karena kalian tinggal di Marriot dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berpelukan dan berciuman di sofa di depan televisi dan dengan naifnya, berharap aku tidak melihatnya!" gerutu Jungkook, sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka malah membahas hal itu _sekarang_ saat Jungkook benar-benar ingin _pulang_ dan meringkuk di sofanya. "Dan _tolong_ , Seokjin- _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin _pulang_!" tambah Jungkook kemudian kesal.

" _Aku sedang dalam kondisi darurat, lima menit lagi aku harus syuting_ live _dan aku tidak mungkin menjemputmu di halte kampus_!"

"Oh, luar biasa!" gerutu Jungkook dengan sarkasme menetes-netes. "Kalian _berdua_ sedang di Gangnam," dia melotot pada genangan air di depannya yang memantulkan wajahnya yang pucat dan seperti orang sakit. Ketakutan merambati tubuhnya seperti ratusan tarantula yang merayapi kakinya dengan kaki-kaki berbulu mereka dan Jungkook benci sensasi itu.

" _Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Jimin, sih_?"

"Dia sedang kencan dengan _cadaver_ ," gerutu Jungkook teringat pesan Jimin beberapa menit lalu yang mengatakan dia akan terlambat pulang karena harus mengikuti praktikum tambahan untuk bedah anatomi.

" _Baiklah, kau pulang sendiri_ ," kata Seokjin dengan nada final yang nyaris membuat Jungkook membanting ponselnya ke tanah dan menginjak-injaknya, lalu membakarnya dan menari mengelilinginya seperti suku Indian. " _Namjoon sedang rapat_."

" _Maaf_ ," sela sebuah suara dalam pembicaraan mereka dan dengan jengkel Jungkook menyadari Seokjin melakukannya _lagi_. Menyambungkan mereka bertiga menjadi satu _line_ telepon dan itu membunuh pulsa Jungkook yang berharga. " _Aku baru saja masuk ruang rapat dan tidak bisa berkutik_ ," suara Namjoon terdengar rendah. " _Kau yakin busnya belum datang sekarang_?"

"Ha ha," Jungkook memicingkan mata ke jalanan yang becek. "Jika sudah aku tentunya akan memasukinya dan pulang, kan?" tambahnya lalu menyadari tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan mereka, dia memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah menggumamkan pamit tidak jelas sebelum mendesah memandang langit.

Hari ini dia menggunakan baju keberuntungannya, kemeja merah kesukaannya dipadukan dengan rompi hangat rajutan tipis berwarna putih pudar. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu kulit pemberian Seokjin yang sekarang kotor oleh lumpur. Bagaimana bisa dengan semua benda kesayangannya ini dia malah terancam akan terjebak hujan di halte?

Saat dia sedang gelisah dan nyaris menangis, ponselnya kembali berdering dan tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya, dia menjawabnya. "Apa lagi?" katanya separo frustasi. Yakin itu Seokjin, dia menambahkan. "Kau tidak perlu menawarkan apa-apa lagi, _Hyung_ , kau pasti senang melihatku _mampus_ tersambar petir di halte."

" _Oh, aku suka sekali panggilan_ hyung _itu tapi sayangnya aku harus menjawab tidak untuk yang kedua karena aku jelas tidak senang melihatmu… apa tadi? Mampus? Baiklah,_ mampus _tersambar petir di halte_ ,"

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata; kaget luar biasa sebelum menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. _Kim Taehyung_. "Mau apalagi kau?" gerutunya sebal pada _speaker_ kecil ponselnya.

" _Kau di halte depan kampus_?"

Mendengus sebal, Jungkook sadar dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari pemuda konyol ini. "Ya, dan aku tidak yakin ada hubungan antara itu dengan dirimu jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri, oke?"

Diluar dugaan, pemuda itu menjawab, " _Oke._ " lalu memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Jungkook memandang ponselnya dengan takjub; tidak yakin apa yang ingin dilakukannya lebih dulu, membunuh Taehyung atau menghajarnya dulu sebelum mengumpankannya pada macan Benggala lapar.

Jungkook kembali sendirian; beberapa orang yang sejak tadi menunggui bus mulai dijemput mobil pribadi. Dan Jungkook merasakan tikaman rasa dikhianati ganjil saat melihat mereka pulang bersama teman mereka dan menyisakan Jungkook dengan seorang pemuda berambut panjang seperti model iklan sampo yang menurut dugaan Jungkook berasal dari jurusan _Fine Arts_ karena dia membawa tas berat dan noda cat di tangannya.

Mendesah dan memandang langit; Jungkook mulai sebal. Dia bisa menunggu di sini sampai mati atau bus itu datang. Melirik jam tangan, dia menyadari Jimin mungkin akan bergabung dengannya tiga puluh menit lagi dan jika badai mau menunggu selama satu jam maka Jungkook akan—

Suara gemuruh membuat Jungkook terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dan sekaligus menyatakan dengan gamblang bahwa badai tidak sudi menunggu, apalagi satu jam.

"Kau oke?" tanya pemuda jurusan _Fine Arts_ itu menatapnya karena terlonjak begitu tinggi dari duduknya.

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman paling manis menenangkan yang pernah dimilikinya. "Tentu!" katanya dengan suara sedikit terlalu histeris. "Tidakkah menurutmu busnya begitu terlambat?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan dengan suaranya yang gemetar.

Anak _Fine Arts_ itu mengamatinya sejenak sebelum mengangguk ragu. "Yah, begitulah," dia tersenyum ramah lalu menyibakkan rambut panjangnya dengan jemari panjang lentiknya. Gerakannya begitu feminim dan indah. "Tapi aku sudah punya temanku yang—ah, ini dia," katanya tepat saat sebuah KIA mungil berhenti di depan halte dan dia bergegas menghampiri pintu penumpang. "Terima kasih sudah menjawab pesanku dan kau tidak perlu menggerutu begitu," katanya saat jendela di kursi penumpang di depannya turun membuka lalu dia menoleh pada Jungkook. "Aku duluan," pamitnya sopan sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk.

Mobil itu melaju pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

Cowok _Fine Arts_ itu bahkan tidak menawarinya pulang bersama—bukannya berharap sih, tapi bukankah itu semacam sopan santun? Atau dia tahu Jungkook akan langsung melompat masuk saat ditawari?

" _Great_!" rutuk Jungkook melontarkan kedua tangannya ke udara dengan marah sebelum menghela napas dan kedua tangannya kembali terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Suara _gluduk-gluduk_ nyaring mulai terdengar dan cahaya perak kebiruan mulai membias di kejauhan. Dan Jungkook pasti akan mati di sini hari ini.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras dan bus sialan itu tidak juga muncul. Jungkook sejenak menoleh ke gedung berarsitektur Eropa megah beberapa puluh meter darinya; menimang-nimang untuk kembali ke Kyunghee atau tetap di sini dan mati konyol. Saat dia berdiri untuk berlari kembali ke gedung kampusnya, petir menyambar dengan suara desing gemuruh yang kuat hingga halte bergetar oleh kekuatannya.

"AAARRGH!" Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terantuk tangga dangkal halte sehingga tubuhnya meluncur jatuh ke jalanan dan mendarat di atas genangan air. Dia langsung meringkuk membentuk bola dan mengigil di sana; mengabaikan air hujan dan genangan becek di bawahnya. Dan mulai menangis.

Benar-benar _menangis_.

Cahaya petir tadi begitu terangnya hingga Jungkook tercabik trauma yang telah menguasainya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia gemetar di sana entah berapa lama saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki memecah genangan air dan tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Bocah bodoh," kata suara serak itu—dan anehnya terdengar akrab dan menenangkan. "Bangunlah, jika kau terus begitu buku perpustakaannya akan basah dan rusak. Lalu kau harus menggantinya, belum lagi terserang demam," lengannya menyelip di bawah lipatan lengan Jungkook dan dia mengeluarkan suara dengus keras sebelum mencoba membuat Jungkook yang masih terisak untuk berdiri.

Jungkook memaksa semua ototnya yang mati rasa untuk bergerak namun dia tidak bisa, dia tetap menangis terisak-isak dan bahkan menjerit sekali lagi saat petir menyambar di kejauhan dan pemuda di sisinya sama sekali tidak berjengit saat Jungkook menjerit atau petir itu menyambar. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ' _sok pamer_ ' atau sesuatu; sulit menentukannya karena Jungkook sedang terguncang.

Dan kemudian, Jungkook merasa dirinya didudukan di sebuah jok hangat.

Dia ada di dalam mobil.

"Kau butuh menghangatkan diri," kata suara serak itu lagi dan tangannya terjulur menaikkan suhu penghangat mobil sebelum membantu Jungkook melepaskan tasnya. "Bukunya tidak rusak." katanya menggerutu sambil melempar tas Jungkook ke jok belakang. "Dan aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku satu karena aku tidak tahu apartemenmu dan dua karena aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab; dia menutup matanya erat-erat sementara badai mengamuk di sekitar mobil mereka. Dan bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung mengemudi mengatasi badai adalah rahasia yang tidak akan pernah Jungkook dapatkan jawabannya bahkan jika dia hidup seribu tahun. Hal yang diketahuinya kemudian adalah dia sudah berada di parkiran basement sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah di kawasan Gangnam.

"Ayo, kita harus naik," kata Taehyung dan membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Mobilmu…?" kata Jungkook lemah, menyadari bahwa tubuhnya yang basah dan kotor pasti mengotori mobil Taehyung.

" _Well_ ," kata pemuda itu. "Itu bukan mobilku tapi… lupakan saja," sejenak Jungkook menangkap ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dan membantu Jungkook berjalan ke lift yang terbuka saat mereka mendekat.

Mereka naik ke lantai sepuluh. Dan Jungkook masih harus menyeret langkahnya hingga ke ujung lorong ke kamar nomor 10-201 yang diukir di atas plakat keemasan yang mewah. Taehyung mengetuk pintunya tiga kali sebelum memasukkan _password_ di mesin mungil yang berdesing memproses data dan suara _klik_ kecil menandakan pintunya terbuka. Dia sejenak ingin bertanya—dan _mencela_ —kenapa Taehyung perlu mengetuk pintu apartemennya _sendiri_ seperti orang bodoh, tapi dia menahan lidahnya karena pemuda itu sudah begitu baik dengannya.

"Ayo," desak Taehyung selembut beledu saat membimbing Jungkook masuk, membantunya melepas sepatu di depan pintu dan dengan matanya yang buram, Jungkook melihat sekelebat rambut keemasan yang menghilang di ujung lorong; suara _duk-duk-duk_ langkah kakinya terdengar keras mengalahkan suara hujan badai.

"Mobilku?" tanya sebuah suara sedingin es dari seberang ruangan dan Jungkook mencium aroma lezat puding cokelat yang membuatnya seketika lapar dan kedinginan. "Lupakan," tambah suara itu kemudian; sama dinginnya. "Aku menunggu di kamar dan kuharap dia sudah pergi saat aku keluar," lalu Jungkook mendongak; berusaha menangkap gambaran atas suara dingin itu dan menangkap sekelebat mata yang hitam dan dingin, tatapannya setajam _icicles_.

Dan setelahnya dia dibaringkan di atas sofa yang hangat dan membuatnya seketika merasa nyaman. Taehyung meninggalkan sisinya sejenak dan kembali dengan gelas putih terisi minuman yang membuat Jungkook mengerutkan alis.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya serak dan berusaha duduk; meringis melihat noda kecokelatan di atas sofa putih. Memandangi apartemen Taehyung membuatnya malu karena tempat itu begitu mewah dan berkelas.

"Ini akan menghangatkanmu," desaknya lembut dan mengangsurkan gelas itu; isinya adalah cokelat dengan bubuk pala yang membuat kepala Jungkook seketika awas. Dia menerimanya dengan penuh syukur dan mulai menyesapnya sementara Taehyung mengamatinya dengan cemas. "Apa aku terlambat? Tentu saja, apa yang kupikirkan," sisa kalimatnya berupa gerutuan saat dia mengacak rambut oranyenya.

"Terlambat?" tanya Jungkook menjauhkan gelasnya; mengamati gumpalan _marshmallow_ di puncak buihnya dan mendesah senang. "Terlambat untuk apa? Kau, 'kan, tidak menjanjikanku apa pun," katanya mengamati isi gelasnya dan meneguknya lagi dengan penuh syukur. Cokelatnya kental, hangat, dan mengenyangkan. Jungkook belum pernah minum cokelat selezat ini seumur hidupnya; cairan itu mengalir malas melewati lehernya dan bersemayam dengan lembut di lambungnya yang kedinginan. Hangatnya memancar ke seluruh dinding perut Jungkook dan membuatnya sejenak merinding karena kehangatannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar pergi dari sana sebelum badai datang, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Taehyung frustasi saat Jungkook membalikkan _mug_ di atas lidahnya yang terjulur; mencoba menangkap tetes terakhir cokelatnya. "Dan jangan lakukan itu, demi _Styx_! Sini, kemarikan gelasnya. Aku akan mengisinya lagi," dia menjulurkan tangan dengan tatapan separo gusar.

Jungkook menatapnya; membeku. "Demi… _apa_?"

Taehyung mengatupkan giginya dengan suara _tak_ nyaring seolah dia baru saja keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dikatakannya; panik memancar jelas di matanya yang gelap beberapa detik sebelum dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "Tidak, lupakan," katanya merebut gelas Jungkook. "Kau mau _chaud_ lagi?" tanyanya dan menyerahkan sekantung tisu. "Kau sudah makan? Aku bisa menghangatkan skotel."

Jungkook mengamati tubuh jangkung indah Taehyung yang bekerja di dapur seraya mengeluarkan sehelai tisu dan mengelap remah cokelat di atas bibirnya. Taehyung meraih sendok kayu bergagang panjang dan mengaduk sesuatu di dalam sebuah panci yang aromanya seperti cokelat yang baru saja diminum Jungkook. "Kau membuat _chaud_ -nya sendiri?" tanyanya sedikit kagum.

"Hanya butuh cokelat _Valhora_ , susu, dan beberapa rempah. Sama sekali tidak susah," kata Taehyung menyendok segelas penuh _chaud_ hangat untuk Jungkook lalu menambahkan sesendok teh bubuk pala di dalamnya. "Mau _marshmallow_ lagi?" tanyanya dan Jungkook mengangguk penuh syukur. Taehyung meraih beberapa biji _marsmallow_ di mangkuk kecil dan menaburkannya di atas cokelat lalu membakarnya dengan pematik hingga benda mungil itu kecokelatan dan meleleh.

Lalu saat tangannya mengenggam _mug_ yang terlalu panas tanpa persiapan dan dia berjengit kaget, dia refleks menyebutkannya lagi dengan suara kecil yang sayangnya masih cukup keras di ruangan yang hanya diisi mereka berdua.

Kosa kata aneh yang membuat Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya.

 _Styx_.

Bagaimana dia mengejanya? _S-T-I-K_? _S-T-I-K-S_?

Ada suara musik _hip-hop_ dari kejauhan di ruangan itu; sayup-sayup dan suara bantingan-bantingan berisik yang membuat Jungkook mendongak. "Kau tinggal bersama dua orang lain?"

Taehyung menyerahkan _mug_ baru Jungkook seraya memeriksa tangannya yang terbakar. "Kau menyadarinya, ya," katanya menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup; mendengarkan musik _hip-hop_ sayup-sayup. "Bersama dua orang lainnya. Adik dan kakak lelakiku," tambahnya sejenak rikuh pada pembicaraan itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu begitu badainya reda dan sekarang selama kau di sini kau bisa…, tunggu, berapa ukuran bajumu?"

Jungkook batal menyesap cokelat surgawinya dan menatap Taehyung sebal. "Kau mau menghinaku lagi?"

"Kau seksi dengan baju basah begitu, percayalah. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah membawamu ke ranjang lalu menggagahimu, tapi kau bisa sakit jika terus menggunakan pakaian basah itu. Dan seperti yang kaulihat sendiri mungkin, ukuranku jelas bukan ukuranmu dan begitu juga kakakku, apalagi adikku," Jungkook ingin sekali melempar Taehyung dengan cairan panas di tangannya jika saja benda itu tidak begitu lezat hingga dia ingin menangis. Namun dia kemudian menyadari kebenaran yang diutarakan Taehyung.

Badannya mulai terasa meriang dalam balutan kemeja basah. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Taehyung berdiri.

"Sebentar kurasa aku punya," katanya lalu memasuki kamarnya di dekat tangga.

Ketidakhadiran Taehyung dimanfaatkan Jungkook untuk mengamati ruangan itu. Dia duduk di atas sofa lembut berwarna putih yang dipasangkan dengan meja kaca yang di atasnya terisi stoples kristal yang terisi potongan-potongan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti _brownies_ cokelat dengan kacang mete yang mengundang selera. Televisi layar datar di depannya gelap namun ada cahaya merah berkedip di sisi kiri bawahnya, menyatakan bahwa dia sedang diatur dalam posisi _sleep_. Ada dua rak buku di dekat sana, bersebelahan dengan judul-judul buku yang sejenak membuat Jungkook meragukan pengelihatannya. Namun dia tidak salah; itu tulisan Yunani.

Salah satu dari mereka bertiga pasti jago berbahasa Yunani, begitu rasa Jungkook saat mengamati judul buku seraya menyesap cokelatnya. Ada _sound_ yang cukup besar di kedua sisi televisi yang pasti akan digunakan untuk memutar musik _hip-hop_ jika saja tidak ada Jungkook di sana. Dan di kakinya, Jungkook merasakan karpet bulu lembut yang begitu menyesakkan. Interior ruangan itu didominasi bilah kayu dan warna cokelat kopi yang mewah dengan lampu-lampu _LED_ mungil kuning tertanam di dalam lubangnya, dan penyejuk beraroma seperti cokelat leleh.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat pikiran Jungkook pecah.

"Salah seorang dari kalian bisa berbahasa Yunani?" tanyanya seketika, merasa itu pasti Taehyung dengan baju bersih dan mungkin juga selimut atau handuk. Namun saat dia menoleh melewati bahunya, dia menemukan pemuda tampan berahang tajam yang balas menatapnya dengan sedikit terganggu.

Dia begitu mengangumkan dengan rambut mengikal di tulang pipinya berwarna keemasan yang diberi _highlight_ keperakan, tubuh sekurus dan seliat jaguar yang bahkan terlihat _cepat_ saat diam, bulu matanya lentik dan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah seolah dia menghabiskan sepanjang umurnya untuk memberengut ke semua orang. Dia menatap Jungkook yang balas menatapnya sedikit aneh dan malu.

"Kami semua bisa," katanya dengan aksen aneh yang dikenali Jungkook sebagai logat Amerika yang kasar dan jelas sebelum dia meraih sebotol kaca minuman keemasan yang dugaan Jungkook adalah jus apel dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya tanpa niat melanjutkan percakapan sopan mereka sama sekali.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Taehyung muncul dari pintu di sebelahnya dengan setumpuk pakaian dan handuk. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu," katanya meletakkan tumpukkan itu di sofa di sisi Jungkook. "Aku harus membongkar lemari dan yah," dia nyengir dan senyumannya menembus dada Jungkook seperti pisau menembus apel.

"Aku barusan melihat adikmu," kata Jungkook dan membuat gerakan Taehyung berhenti dengan sangat tiba-tiba. "Dia bukan orang Korea asli, kan?"

" _Ere es korakas_ ," gerutu Taehyung dengan suara desis setajam ular lalu mendesah dan mengatur ekspresinya; dari nada yang digunakan Taehyung, Jungkook yang bodoh sekali pun tahu bahwa itu adalah umpatan. Namun dalam bahasa _apa_ , Jungkook tidak tahu. "Yap, dia separo Amerika," katanya menyugar rambut oranyenya lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulus. "Dan kau bisa pakai bajuku sambil menunggu badai berhenti," dia melirik bajunya dan Jungkook menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dia membawa setumpuk pakaian kering itu ke kamar mandi dan berhenti sejenak; menoleh ke Taehyung yang sedang mengamatinya dan sejenak merona sebelum berdeham. "Kau bisa bahasa Yunani?" tanyanya.

Sejenak mata Taehyung kosong oleh rasa kaget sebelum dia kembali melemparkan senyuman _rectangle_ -nya yang mencuri napas Jungkook. "Ya," katanya dengan sedikit nada frustasi di ujung silabelnya. "Dan kau mungkin ingin mengganti bajumu dulu sebelum mewawancaraiku," dia melirik baju Jungkook dan pemuda itu berjengit sebelum bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

Kamar mandi itu sama mewahnya. Didominasi warna putih dan cermin yang bersih. Tirai mandi didorong ke satu arah dan menampilkan lingkaran terisi pancuran air hangat, ada _bathtub_ di sisinya, dan juga wastafel putih yang di atasnya berjejer beberapa _tube_ _aftershave_ dan produk perawatan wajah pria. Ada gelas terisi tiga sikat gigi dan alat pencukur listrik berdampingan dengan pisau cukur tradisional. Jungkook mengambilnya dan mengamatinya. Dengan telunjuk, dia mengusap sudut tajam pisaunya untuk mengetes ketajamannya. Benda itu terawat dan sering digunakan; itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya dari ketiga lelaki di kamar ini yang masih menggunakannya.

Malu karena memeriksa isi kotak obat seseorang, Jungkook melepaskan pakaian basahnya dan memasuki kotak _shower_. Dia menyalakan air dan mengaturnya hingga tiba di suhu panas yang disukainya dan mulai mandi dengan penuh syukur. Air hangat melemaskan semua ketegangan ototnya dan dia berdiri diam di bawah pancuran selama lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya membersihkan noda-noda sisa lumpur. Setelah mandi, dia membentangkan handuk dan mengelap seluruh tubuhnya sebelum beranjak memilah pakaian Taehyung yang aromanya persis seperti dirinya.

Menggunakan kaus hitam sederhana yang sedikit kekecilan dan celana pendek, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Taehyung sedang membersihkan sofa dari noda lumpur yang dibawanya sementara lelaki dengan pandangan setajam _icicles_ tadi berdiri di dekatnya. Mereka kelihatan baru saja berbicang dan saat melihat Jungkook, pemuda itu menyerigai; bukan seringai ramah, tapi seringai seperti serigala yang mengetahui kelompoknya sedang terancam.

Akhirnya Jungkook memiliki pengliatan dan waktu untuk mengamati pemuda itu. Dia mungil dan menggemaskan jika saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, dan kulitnya seputih tulang dengan aura dingin dan teror yang menyebar dari seluruh inci kulitnya. Dia seindah mimpi sekaligus sekelam malam.

"Maaf," kata Jungkook saat keduanya mendongak; jelas kaget akan kehadiran Jungkook. Lalu pemuda itu melirik Taehyung dan beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. "Maafkan aku," tambahnya pada Taehyung yang menegakkan tubuh. "Apakah aku menganggu sesuatu?"

Taehyung mengulaskan senyumannya yang menarik. "Sama sekali tidak," katanya setenang samudera. "Kau sudah berganti? Bajunya nyaman?" lalu dia tertawa pelan dan serak saat mengamati bagaimana pakaiannya menempel di tubuh Jungkook. "Sepertinya tidak terlalu."

Jungkook nyengir. "Lebih baik daripada baju basah," lalu dia melihat tasnya di sudut ruangan dan mendesah. "Aku sepertinya akan di sini hingga badai reda, dan bagaimana jika kita mengerjakan tugas investigasi?" dia menghampiri tasnya dan mulai mengecek barang-barangnya yang, seperti diklaim Taehyung tadi, selamat dari air.

Dan saat mereka berdua duduk berseberangan di meja kaca mengerjakan tugas dengan Jungkook yang mulai mengantuk oleh rasa nyaman, Taehyung membuka suara. "Maaf," katanya; sekali lagi, Jungkook bisa menangkap implikasi rumit di dalam kata itu bahwa Taehyung tidak hanya meminta maaf atas ketidakaktifannya dalam mengerjakan tugas namun juga _segalanya_.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Jungkook menatapnya sedikit kebingungan. "Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," dia lalu membuka lembaran buku di tangannya. "Lagi pula kau tidak memiliki kuasa atas cuaca."

Taehyung kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan intens yang membuat otot diafragma Jungkook mengencang. Dia kelihatan berpikir keras sebelum mendesah dan menyunggingkan senyuman bosannya yang biasa. "Kurasa begitu…"

* * *

Jungkook pikir mereka berteman— _akhirnya_.

Namun Taehyung tidak lebih dari sekadar bajingan tengik pemberi harapan palsu saat mereka berdua berpapasan di lorong hari ini. Pemuda itu sedang menyesap sebotol jus apel yang berkilau keemasan saat Jungkook mendongak dari kesibukannya memasang iklan di mading. Dan dia tersenyum ramah pada Taehyung yang meliriknya.

Kata Jungkook, " _Selamat pagi, Taehyung-_ ah _, aku akan mengembalikan bajumu besok_ ," dengan nada paling ramah menetes-netes yang dimilikinya.

Dan apa kata Taehyung? " _Simpan saja bajunya selama yang kau mau_."

Dan kemudian Jungkook memutuskan bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak layak mendapatkan perhatian sekecil apa pun darinya. _Selamanya_. Duduk di perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku dan koneksi internet yang luar biasa, Jungkook mulai bosan. Tugasnya sudah selesai kemarin saat menghabiskan waktu di apartemen mewah Taehyung dan sekarang dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain memelototi halaman resmi situs Kyunghee sebagai halaman utama _browser_ -nya.

Dia kemudian mendongak dan sudut matanya menangkap huruf-huruf Yunani di atas permukaan buku bersampul kulit di sudut perpustakaan; sudut yang membutuhkan pemindaian kartu mahasiswa dan izin dari penanggung jawab perpustakaan jika bukunya ingin dipinjam atau dibaca. Dia kemudian teringat tingkah aneh ketiga orang yang kemarin ditemuinya.

Semalam saat mereka makan, Jungkook sempat menanyakan kue di stoples. Siapa yang membuatnya? Dan Taehyung kelihatan seolah Jungkook baru saja menusuknya dengan garpu saat menjawab itu bukan buatan siapa-siapa dan dia langsung membawa stoples itu ke dapur dan menyembunyikannya. Jungkook oke jika dia tidak mau berbagi kuenya, tapi dia sangat tersinggung saat Taehyung menyimpan benda itu di dapur seolah Jungkook akan mencurinya jika dia lengah.

Dengan gemas, dia kemudian membuka halaman _search engine_ favoritnya dan mengetik satu kata yang sejak semalam menganggunya; _Styx_. Jungkook mengamati hasil yang muncul dan menemukan bahwa dia salah mengeja kata itu. Tidak dengan K, tapi dengan X, tidak dengan I tapi Y. Dia mengarahkan kusor ke _link_ yang bertuliskan ' _Styx_ ' dan mengamati hasilnya.

Alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya menjadi sebal karena mendapatkan hasil berupa setumpuk video grup _band_ _indie_ aneh yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Dia butuh kata yang lebih spesifik. Kenapa Taehyung menyebut nama itu seolah itu adalah Tuhan-nya? Jungkook men- _scroll_ halaman itu turun dan mengamati semua hasilnya yang semakin ke bawah semakin _ngawur_. Tepat saat dia tiba di konklusi bahwa Taehyung mungkin fans dari _band_ Styx ini, ada kata ' _pencarian terkait_ ' di bagian bawah halaman itu.

Hanya ada satu.

 _Styx river_.

' _Styx river_ ' ini baru. Dengan alis berkerut, dia mengklik _link_ itu dan menunggu halamannya terproses hingga sempurna.

 _Link_ pertama yang muncul adalah _link_ dari _Youtube_ terisi seorang gadis yang menyanyikan ulang lagu milik _Styx_. Jungkook nyaris membanting laptopnya dengan sebal sebelum menemukan _link_ di bawahnya yang merupakan _link_ yang berbunyi: ' _Greek Legend Stories—Hades and the River of Styx_ '

Dengan penasaran, dia membuka benda itu di _new tab_ sebelum mengetik kata kunci baru yang kali ini lebih spesifik dari sebelumnya. ' _River of Styx Greek Myth_ '. Jungkook mendapatkan laman _Wikipedia_ sebagai hasil pencarian teratas dan dia segera mengkliknya terbuka. Halaman edukasi itu terbuka dan Jungkook membacanya dengan saksama.

 _In Greek mythology,_ _ **Styx**_ _is a deity and a river that formed the boundary between Earth and the Underworld (the domain often called Hades, which also is the name of its ruler)_ …

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop. Hanya sebuah sungai mitologi yang membatasi bumi dan dunia bawah. _Hanya_. Dan kenapa Taehyung menyebutnya dengan cara seolah sungai Styx ini berperan begitu besar atas dirinya? Jungkook mengerutkan alis dan mendongak memandang perpustaan yang lenggang; berpikir dengan alis berkerut. Saat itulah dia melihat Taehyung memasuki ruangan dengan kemeja _flannel_ biru gelapnya yang sedikit terlalu terbuka memamerkan tulang selangkanya yang berbogol-bogol (kenapa dia begitu kurus, demi Tuhan!) dan wajahnya kelihatan berkerut-kerut. Dia duduk di sudut perpustakaan dengan dua buku tebal dan mulai memandang langit yang mendung.

Jungkook menggeser duduknya dan mengatur tumpukan buku di depannya agar sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya saat dia mengamati Taehyung. Sudah lama sekali dia melihat Taehyung duduk di meja belakang perpustakaan dan memandangi langit namun kali ini Jungkook ingin sekali mengamati _apa_ yang sebenarnya dilakukan pemuda itu dengan waktunya di sana. Dengan matanya Jungkook mengawasi Taehyung seperti predator yang mengawasi mangsanya.

Dia mengawasi saat tangan Taehyung bergerak-gerak di meja dan bibirnya berkomat-kamit dengan gerakan yang begitu minim hingga Jungkook harus memicingkan mata saat mengamatinya. Sejenak matanya melirik buku di atas meja dan menyadari buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Yunani. Lelaki ini benar-benar membingungkan. Dia jago bahasa Yunani, sekali dua kali mengobrol dengan langit, dan menyebut-nyebut sungai mitologi seolah sungai itu berkuasa atas hidupnya. Jika itu belum cukup untuk menyatakan betapa aneh dan tidak jelasnya Kim Taehyung, maka Jungkook menyerah.

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi karena Taehyung kemudian membaca buku berbahasa Yunani-nya dengan amat lancar. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk membuka kamus atau berpikir (dia juga tidak membawa kamus bahasa Yunani sama sekali) dan dia terlihat menikmati bacaannya. Setelah dua jam membaca, dia mengamati langit lalu mendesah berat seolah merindukan sesuatu. Kemudian menutup bukunya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan sekilas ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan dan Jungkook terlambat menyembunyikan matanya sehingga Taehyung menyadari keberadaannya.

Rambut oranye manyalanya mencuat-cuat dan api bermain di matanya saat dia mengulaskan senyuman separo hangat untuk Jungkook. "Hei," sapanya serak membawa bukunya lalu mendorong tubuhnya berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook yang bergegas memasang _poker face_ andalannya. "Aku tidak melihatmu duduk di sini," kata Taehyung saat tiba di mejanya dan mengamati buku yang dibaca Jungkook.

Pemuda itu berdeham seraya menyugar rambut _dark red_ -nya lalu memandang Taehyung. "Kau membaca buku Yunani?" tanyanya melirik buku di tangan Taehyung. "Kau jago bahasa Yunani ternyata," tambahnya santai seraya membereskan barang-barangnya karena lima menit lagi dia harus bertemu dengan Jimin.

Taehyung mengamati buku di tangannya dan tersenyum. "Kau tertarik?" dia mengendikkan buku itu ke wajah Jungkook yang memandangnya. "Aku bisa mengajarimu tentang bahasa itu."

Alis Jungkook berkerut dan matanya memicing. "Jadi, kau sudah kembali ke mode ramah luar biasamu, ya, siang ini?" sindirnya sambil menyimpan buku catatannya ke dalam tas perpustakaan di kursi di sisinya. "Setelah puas sepagian menggunakan mode bajinganmu."

Dan Jungkook mendapatkan tawa serak sebagai jawaban pertama sebelum senyuman _rectangle_ cerah menyusulnya. "Jika kau berusaha berbicara denganku saat aku lapar maka kau akan dapat mode bajingan."

"Jadi sepanjang sisa hari sebelum kau menemukanku berkubang di genangan air itu kau sama sekali belum makan apa pun, ya?" Komentar Jungkook dengan sarkasme begitu kental hingga Taehyung kembali tertawa serak; jelas terhibur dengan kejengkelan Jungkook.

"Kau mau ikut denganku Sabtu?"

"Hah?" Jungkook mendongak kaget dengan buku di tangannya.

"Ikut denganku," ulang Taehyung sabar. "Hari Sabtu."

Alis Jungkook semakin berkerut. "Ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat?"

"Kau… mengajakku _kencan_ , ya?"

"Ketahuan, deh."

Sesuatu yang mengaum di perut Jungkook kemudian membuatnya begitu gugup. Menyadari bahwa Taehyung baru saja mengajaknya keluar entah kenapa membuat otot perut Jungkook mengejang. Konsep pergi berdua dengan Taehyung begitu mengundang hingga Jungkook bisa saja jatuh berbaring di lantai dan berguling-guling sambil menjerit. Namun yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap Taehyung dengan bibir ternganga.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan senyuman menarik di bibirnya.

"Kupertimbangkan," kata Jungkook kemudian lamat-lamat. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian berpamitan pada Jungkook untuk pergi lebih dulu. Mengamati tubuh jangkungnya beranjak menjauh, Jungkook terenyak di kursinya.

Bajingan Kim itu baru saja mengajaknya... _kencan?_

* * *

"Kenapa menurutmu menatap langit itu serta-merta membuatnya bisa dikategorikan menjadi aneh?"

Jungkook menatap sebal pemuda di depannya yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan mata separo terbuka dan kebosanan dimana-mana. Park Jimin, jurusan Kedokteran yang kebetulan punya IQ sedikit lebih tinggi dari badannya. Dan buat Jungkook itulah satu-satunya kelebihan yang dimiliki Jimin kecuali pipinya yang tembam dan aura _sok swag_ -nya yang meluber ke mana-mana.

"Maksudku," Jimin meraih _sandwich_ di depannya dan makan dengan rakus. Jungkook ingin mengingatkannya tentang diet yang mereka janjikan bersama namun melihat bagaimana tumpukan kertas di tangan Jimin yang berisi laporan dua belas praktikum biokimia yang harus dikumpul dua hari lagi dan ditulis _tangan_ lengkap dengan ilustrasi membuat Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya. "Hanya karena kau takut petir, bukan berarti semua orang harus begitu, kan?" dia menelan kunyahannya dan mendesah penuh sukacita seolah _sandwich_ baru saja menyambung hidupnya.

"Dia punya kakak dan adik lelaki yang sama anehnya," tambah Jungkook mencungkil selada dari roti isinya yang baru dimakan separo dengan jengkel. Membicarakan Taehyung membuat nafsu makannya lenyap.

"Mereka juga suka menonton petir? _Well_ , selamat, kau punya satu keluarga yang akan jadi duri dalam daging buatmu," dia melahap roti isinya dalam dua gigitan raksasa sebelum kembali meraih pulpennya dan lanjut menulis dalam _Hangeul_ berantakan dan besar-besar.

"Kau memang bangsat pendek menyebalkan," Jungkook menatapnya jengkel sebelum meraih botol limunnya dan meneguk isinya hingga separo habis sebelum melirik ke ujung kantin dan menemukan kakak lelaki Taehyung di sana.

Dengan kaus tipis berwarna putih yang ditumpuk jas ringan berwarna kopi serta celana jins yang terlihat tangguh. Rambut putih keabuannya mencuat-cuat dan matanya memandang ke sekitar kafetaria sebelum beranjak ke sudut kantin; meja terjauh bersama senampan makanan. Jungkook mengamati saat pemuda itu mengenyakkan dirinya di kursi dan menikmati makannya sendirian; dia mengigit apel dengan gerakan perlahan. Menikmati setiap kunyahannya seraya memandang langit dari jendela kafetaria. Jika Jungkook menahan napas, dia bisa mendengar suara renyah basah kunyahannya.

"… harus kelas,"

Jungkook mengerjap dan mendongak menatap Jimin yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dengan setakup roti isi lain terjepit di bibirnya. "Apa?" tanya Jungkook; separo kecewa karena dia berharap Jimin punya waktu sedikit lebih banyak untuknya.

"Aku harus kelas," tambah Jimin menyesal; sedikit tidak jelas dengan roti isi di bibirnya. "Praktikum tambahan, kau tahu," dia melirik jam tangannya dan mengeluh keras. "Aku harus berlari ke gedung praktikum," keluhnya jengkel sebelum melepaskan roti isi dari mulutnya dan mulai beranjak. "Kita bertemu di halte, jam empat oke?" dia lalu berlari dan melambai, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dengan tampang terluka

Dia baru saja akan beranjak ke perpustakaan saat seseorang mengenyakkan pantatnya di kursi yang tadi digunakan Jimin.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Itu Taehyung.

Entah kenapa Jungkook seketika merasa wajahnya menghangat saat melihat Taehyung duduk di depannya, mengunyah seledri dan membawa semangkuk sayuran sehat yang berkilau oleh embun es. "Oh, hei," sapa Jungkook menyingkirkan kertas-kertasnya demi memberikan tempat yang bebas untuk Taehyung. "Baru saja akan ke perpustakaan,"

Suara kunyahan renyah Taehyung terdengar keras saat dia membawa segenggam sayuran ke mulutnya. "Makan siangmu belum habis," tuduhnya seolah Jungkook telah melakukan dosa yang amat besar dengan menyisakan makanan. "Kau harus menghabiskannya," dia mendorong sebutir apel merah di nampan Jungkook ke arahnya dan menambahkan jeruk dari nampannya sendiri ke nampan Jungkook dengan cengiran _rectangle_ akrab di bibirnya.

"Aku kenyang," tolak Jungkook sambil mengamati catatannya; menolak mengamati Taehyung yang sedang dalam mode _playful_ -nya yang menurut Jungkook pribadi sangat menggemaskan. Dia hiperaktif; tidak bisa diam, cepat bosan, dan _menggemaskan_. Jungkook tidak bisa tidak bilang begitu. "Kau saja yang makan," tambahnya melirik mangkuk Taehyung yang terisi sayuran. "Kau butuh karbohidrat."

Alis Taehyung naik mendengarnya. "Peduli juga pada giziku ternyata," kekehnya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. " _Well,_ _then_ , karena kau sedang diet," dia meletakkan benda itu di meja; dua _granola_ batangan. "Makanlah ini."

Jungkook memandang dua batang _granola_ di meja lalu memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?" gerutunya jengkel padahal di dalam hatinya dia sedang malu bukan main karena ketahuan.

Kemarin, Seokjin sudah melarangnya makan atau minum segala hal berbau cokelat dan memaksanya memakan setumpuk sayuran segar yang lama-lama terasa menyiksa Jungkook karena hambar. Hanya karena jarum timbangan Jungkook bergerak ke kanan— _selalu_ ke kanan.

"Kau punya empat _sandwich_ ," kata Taehyung tenang mengendikkan dagu ke empat plastik segitiga bekas pembungkus _sandwich_ di meja seraya mengelap permukaan apel kacanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud ke baju dan membenamkan giginya ke dalam daging buah yang segar itu. Gigitannya yang renyah dan segar berair membuat Jungkook meremang. "Tiga dimakan temanmu yang baru saja duduk di sini dan satu lagi dimakan separo. Dan jika aku tidak salah, berarti kau sedang mengurangi makanan berkarbohidrat, dan orang hanya akan menghindari karbohidrat jika mereka sedang diet," dia mengigit apelnya lagi dengan khidmat seraya memandang Jungkook yang menggertakkan rahangnya—terbelah antara malu dan marah.

Jungkook mati kutu, dia duduk di sana memandangi Taehyung yang sedang mengunyah apel dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan sebelum mendesah dan meraih sebatang _granola_ yang ditawarkan Taehyung. "Kurasa dua gelas _chaud_ bukan ide yang bagus."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Omong kosong, _chaud_ adalah ide terbaik yang pernah diciptakan manusia selain _one night stand_ ," dia mengerling Jungkook yang tersedak. "Kau tidak akan suka ide _one night stand_ jadi pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah memberikanmu _chaud_ ," dia nyengir.

 _Granola_ -nya terasa seperti surga. Remah gandumnya, kacang-kacangan, kismis…. Jungkook baru bernapas setelah sepotong _granola_ habis dimulutnya dan Taehyung ternyata mengamatinya dengan tertarik.

"Diet itu menyiksamu."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan nada itu padaku? Karena itu menyebalkan." Jungkook membuka _granola_ kedua. Perutnya lapar sekali dan gandum sangat mengenyangkan sekaligus rendah karbohidrat.

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah _granola_ dengan bahagia lalu meraih sebutir jeruk yang tadi diserahkannya pada Jungkook. Dari dalam tasnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat mungil sebelum mulai memotong-motong jeruk _Sunkist_ itu dengan telaten dan menaruhnya di atas piring Jungkook. Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan fakta bagaimana pisau itu terlihat begitu mengancam dalam genggaman Taehyung.

"Buah juga tidak mengandung karbohidrat." Katanya tersenyum lalu kemudian tiba-tiba menegang dan menoleh ke arah jam dua dengan refleksnya yang luar biasa; ke sebuah stan makanan kesukaan Jungkook sebelum diet. Napasnya seketika berubah tegang dan tangannya terjulur ke dalam sakunya; menggenggam sesuatu.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata dan ikut menoleh ke stan itu. Melihat seorang pemuda tinggi besar yang sedang memandangi mereka. Jungkook tidak kenal pemuda itu. "Apakah kau kebetulan kenal dia?" tanya Jungkook mengamati pemuda yang sedang balas memandangnya itu lalu menyadari sesuatu yang amat aneh tentangnya. "Hei, Taehyung, matanya—"

"Jungkook."

Jungkook seketika menoleh mendengar nada suara Taehyung yang tegang; dari sudut matanya, dia melihat kakak lelaki Taehyung juga setegang kawat. "Eh, apa?" tanyanya.

Taehyung memandangnya dengan sorot mata intens yang mengacaukan sistem kerja otak Jungkook; suaranya gemetar oleh ketegangan dan adrenalin. "Aku ingin kau pergi sekarang dan lari. Sejauh mungkin, oke? Dan jangan kembali sebelum aku meneleponmu. Mengerti? Lari dan tunggu telepon dariku."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jungkook menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Taehyung, mereka aneh!" katanya kemudian melirik pemuda yang sekarang berdiri bersama tiga kawannya yang sama besarnya. "Mata mereka—"

"Jeongie, _tolong_ ," desah Taehyung separo frustasi dan mulai berdiri. "Pergilah dan jangan kembali. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, janji," dia lalu mengangguk ke kakak lelakinya yang sudah berdiri.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jungkook menyaksikan Taehyung menepuk gelang perak di tangannya, dan benda itu meleleh; berubah menjadi tameng raksasa dari perunggu dengan kepala _Medusa_ yang tercetak di atasnya. Jungkook merinding hanya dengan menatap kepala _Medusa_ itu. Dan hanya untuk menambah keadaan semakin tidak masuk akal, tiba-tiba saja keduanya sudah berdiri di depan empat orang pemuda aneh bermata satu itu dengan pedang yang berkilauan.

Bukan pedang mainan, itu pedang sungguhan. Bermata tajam dan berujung runcing dan kelihatan berat dan besar.

Salah seorang mahasiswa menyadari itu dan dia berdiri. "Hei, hei, Bung, sebaiknya kalian tidak ribut di sini," katanya seraya berjalan mendekat dengan tampang tidak suka ke Taehyung dan kakak lelakinya serta empat pemuda besar aneh itu.

Jungkook terenyak di sana; terlalu kaget untuk bergerak saat salah satu dari pemuda aneh itu maju dan menyerang. Taehyung seketika meresponnya. Pemuda tadi, yang berniat melerai, berteriak kaget dan merunduk melindungi diri dan saat itulah keadaan kafetaria jadi kacau balau.

Namun Jungkook masih bergeming mengamati Taehyung yang gerakannya begitu aktif dan efesien; dia menghindari serangan, pukulan, dan sabetan dengan sangat lincah. Tidak berbeda dengan kakak lelakinya yang menunjukkan kualitas yang sangat mengangumkan di medan pertempuran. Orang-orang berlarian di sekitar Jungkook seperti angin puyuh yang anehnya tidak menyentuh Jungkook sama sekali; beberapa orang menyenggolnya saat berusaha berlari tapi Jungkook tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Tatapannya terkunci pada pertempuran aneh di depannya.

Pemuda Bermata Satu Pertama menyerang Taehyung dengan raungan memekakan telinga dan menggetarkan kafetaria namun pemuda itu melesat melewatinya dengan mulus seraya menyabetkan pedangnya yang menembus bagian pinggang Pemuda Bermata Satu Pertama hingga dia mengerang keras namun sebelum sempat mengagumi kerjanya, Pemuda Bermata Satu Kedua meraung marah dan mulai menyerangnya dengan kursi di sisinya; dia mengangkat benda itu dan akan memukul kepala Taehyung namun sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, Taehyung menghunus pedangnya dan menusuk perutnya hingga dia berteriak kesakitan dan mengguncangkan seluruh jendela kafetaria. Kursi yang baru saja akan digunakannya untuk memukul Taehyung jatuh dan patah di lantai bersama tubuh bongsornya.

Semua mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati makan siang berlarian dengan panik. Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah ada salah satu dari mereka yang berlari ke gedung rektorat dan melaporkan ini?

Taehyung bisa saja mendengus penuh rasa sombong setelah membunuh dua Pemuda Bermata Satu, namun dia harus membantu kakaknya yang kelihatan kerepotan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Saat mereka menghadapi masing-masing satu Pemuda Bermata Satu, Jungkook menyadari hal lain.

Pemuda Bermata Satu Pertama belum mati, dia tersungkur di lantai dengan darah dari tubuhnya namun dia masih bernapas. Menggeram-geram seperti truk sampah, dia mulai berusaha berdiri dan meraih benda terdekat darinya. Dan itu adalah meja kafetaria yang berat dan penuh sudut tajam, dengan saliva menetes dari mulutnya dia berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang sibuk dengan Pemuda Bermata Satu Ketiga. Dia mengayunkan benda itu dan mengikuti insting naluriahnya, Jungkook berteriak;

"TAEHYUNG AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!"

Dan itu adalah hal yang teramat salah karena kemudian perhatian Taehyung pada Pemuda Bermata Satu Ketiga menjadi kacau dan dia menoleh ke belakangnya. Dengan pedangnya, dia menyabet Pemuda Bermata Satu Pertama dan lalai pada Pemuda Bermata Satu Ketiga di belakangnya. Dia menggeram marah dan mengangkat tangannya; dia bisa saja membuat Taehyung gepeng di lantai jika saja kemudian tidak terjadi keajaiban.

Kakak lelaki Taehyung meraung dan menghunus pedangnya; menyabet kepala pemuda itu hingga lepas dan jatuh berguling di lantai. Kemudian lenyap menjadi abu. Mereka berdua lalu membereskan Pemuda Bermata Satu Pertama yang marah sebelum akhirnya tersengal di atas tempat penuh darah yang kacau balau oleh patahan kursi dan meja.

Jungkook ingin _muntah_.

Dan bukan hanya melihat seseorang dipenggal dengan sangat berdarah dingin, namun juga karena mata kakak lelaki Taehyung yang menembus matanya seolah kedatangan empat Pemuda Bermata Satu itu murni kesalahan Jungkook dan berkata dengan dingin, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padanya, Taehyung."

* * *

"Kau melihat menembus Kabut?"

" _Kabut_?"

Taehyung menatapnya frustasi. "Kau tadi mencoba memberitahuku sesuatu," katanya kemudian menatap Jungkook yang masih terguncang setelah melihat Pemuda Bermata Satu dipenggal. "Sesuatu tentang mata?"

Jungkook menatapnya. "Ya! Matanya!" katanya kemudian teringat kenapa dia begitu ngeri. "Matanya ada _satu_! Dan… dan kau menggunakan pedang! Itu sungguhan? Dan kenapa kau bisa lolos melalui _metal detector_? _Kau_ bisa bela diri? Dan kenapa gelang perakmu berubah menjadi tameng dengan kepala _Medusa_?! Bagaimana itu—?!"

"Jeongie," desah Taehyung tertekan. "Kenapa kau tidak _pergi_?"

"Pergi?" ulang Jungkook separo histeris. "Yang benar saja!" serunya melemparkan tangan ke udara dengan dramatis seraya menatap Taehyung dengan kedua bola matanya yang liar. "Kau bisa saja terbunuh jika aku tidak memberitahumu tentang si Pemuda Bermata Satu di belakangmu!"

"Dan sebenarnya teriakanmu nyaris membuatnya terbunuh juga, jadi tidak ada bedanya," gerutu kakak lelaki Taehyung yang sejujurnya menurut Jungkook terlihat seperti orang sembelit sepanjang waktu karena begitu ketus dan dingin.

Tapi Jungkook sudah belajar cara mengabaikannya dengan memandangi Taehyung yang kelihatan sakit kepala. "Mereka sebenarnya _apa_?" desaknya pada pemuda itu. "Kalian _siapa_?" dia memandang kedua kakak-beradik itu dengan tatapan horor dan penuh teror.

"Kau histeris," kata Taehyung mendekat ke tempatnya membawa segelas _chaud_ dengan _marshmallow_ meleleh di puncaknya. "Minum sesuatu, Jeongie," desaknya selembut beledu dan membawa minuman itu ke tangan Jungkook lalu mendesah. "Tanganmu dingin sekali," katanya dengan nada separo menangis yang membuat hati Jungkook seketika nyeri.

"Aku tidak bisa di sini lagi," gerutu kakak Taehyung. "Urus saja dia sendiri dan aku akan kembali setelah urusan romantis kalian selesai," dia kemudian berderap ke kamarnya dengan langkah kaki jengkel lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

Jungkook menatap kepergian kakak Taehyung lalu menoleh ke arah Taehyung untuk bertanya lagi namun membatalkannya saat sesuatu ditekankan ke mulutnya. Bukan cangkir, bukan _marsmallow_. Namun semanis cokelat, dan selembut _marsmallow_.

Ciuman.

Bibir Taehyung tebal dan bergerak bersamanya dengan begitu manis hingga napas Jungkook tercuri. Dia tersengal saat bibir Taehyung menekan penuh dominasi; menyelipkan lidahnya melewati celah gigi Jungkook dan menyapu permukaan giginya yang terlapis saliva. Jungkook tersengal; paru-parunya merengek mengempis membutuhkan udara namun ciuman ini terlalu sayang untuk diakhiri. Jadi, Jungkook secara naluriah mengangkat tangannya dan merangkul leher Taehyung; mengigit bibirnya kecil.

Dan itulah yang ternyata mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Taehyung terlonjak oleh gigitan itu dan mengumpat keras saat meludahkan darah ke telapak tangannya. "Kau… men _gigit_ ku?" katanya pada Jungkook yang merona samar. Demi Tuhan, pemandangan Taehyung yang duduk di sofa dengan bibir merah oleh darah dan napas tersengal membuat Jungkook seketika _panas_.

"M-maaf," gumam Jungkook menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Tapi kau boleh mengigitku sebagai gantinya," tambahnya sebelum dia sempat berpikir dan menyaksikan dengan ngeri efeknya.

Mata Taehyung menatapnya; menelanjanginya dengan keji dan Jungkook merasa dirinya begitu kecil dan telanjang di atas sofa. Dia meletakkan gelas _chaud_ di atas meja dan merangsek mendekati Jungkook yang gemetar. Dengan lembut dia meraih wajah Jungkook lalu membenamkan ciuman lain dibarengi suara geraman rendah dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Darah mendominasi ciuman mereka dan Jungkook mendapati bahwa darah membuat ciuman itu bahkan jadi lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

Dia bisa berciuman dengan Taehyung semalaman dan dia tidak akan keberatan.

* * *

Sudah sangat terlambat untuk Jungkook menyadari bahwa dia baru saja _dimanipulasi_.

Dia menggerutu sambil memasukkan kunci ke pintu flatnya. Taehyung mengantarkannya pulang dalam keadaan _fly_ karena ciuman mereka yang panjang, intens, dan intim. Sebelum turun dari mobil Taehyung dia juga memberikan ciuman lain ke Jungkook hingga pemuda itu merengek di kursinya; jemarinya menyusup ke dalam pakaian Taehyung dan _memaksanya_ melakukan sesuatu yang mengundang tawa serak dari Taehyung.

Dia menyudahi ciuman mereka dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum membisikkan kalimat semanis, " _Aku akan meneleponmu malam ini,_ " lalu mengecupnya lagi hingga mabuk. Alhasil, Jungkook masih mengawang-awang saat menaiki tangga menuju flatnya. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih dibenci Jungkook selain kegiatan manipulasi dan Taehyung telah memanipulasinya agar tidak banyak bertanya tentang kejadian tadi.

Padahal Jungkook punya _banyak_ hal untuk ditanyakan dan dia butuh Taehyung untuk menjawabnya. Dia dengan marah menyentakkan anak kunci di pintunya dengan keras hingga terdengar bunyi _klik-klik_ familiar tanda pintunya yang sudah terbuka. Dia mendorong pintu terbuka namun sebelum sempat melangkah masuk, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jungkook- _hyung_?"

Dia mengerjap dan menoleh; menemukan lelaki dengan rambut _reddish brown_ balas menatapnya dari pintu seberang. "Oh, halo, Seungkwan- _ah_ ," sapanya tersenyum. "Kau belum tidur?" dia melirik jam tangannya; sudah terlalu larut untuk anak SMA tetap terjaga.

Seungkwan menggeleng pelan lalu menatapnya rikuh; Jungkook mengerutkan alis. Anak itu punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan namun dia tidak berani melakukannya, jadi Jungkook menambahkan dengan ramah. "Kau mau secangkir teh?"

Dan kemudian mereka duduk di sofa dengan secangkir teh hijau yang pekat dan pahit sementara Jungkook mengobati luka di bibirnya yang dipandangi penuh minat oleh Seungkwan yang pada dasarnya adalah bocah manis penuh rasa ingin tahu yang kadang menggemaskan dan selebihnya menyebalkan.

Apalagi _sekarang_.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dari bibirnya, Jungkook berdeham. "Jadi, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Seungkwan mengerjap dan sejenak merona; menyadari betapa tidak sopannya dia karena memandangi Jungkook sebelum menyesap tehnya dan meringis akibat rasanya. "Tidak juga sebenarnya…," katanya memandangi tehnya lalu mengigit bibirnya gundah.

Jawabannya malah membuat Jungkook semakin curiga. Dia menyimpan semua obat-obatannya lalu menatap Seungkwan yang sedang memainkan cangkirnya dengan lebih perhatian. "Apakah ada seseorang yang menganggumu di sekolah?" tanyanya lembut.

Mata bulat Seungkwan menatapnya dan dia kelihatan semakin rikuh dan gundah. " _N-ne_ , _Hyung_?" panggilnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Ya?" balas Jungkook mendesak.

Seungkwan belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu; setidaknya dia _akan_ mengatakan sesuatu saat kemudian suara _bang-bang-brak_ keras terdengar dari pintu depan dan mereka berdua menyaksikan dengan horor pintu depan yang terlempar lalu mendarat di lantai penyok dan berasap. Seungkwan terkesirap keras dan Jungkook kemudian tahu alasannya.

Karena di depan pintu mereka sekarang, berdiri empat Pemuda Bermata Satu. Dan dari ekspresinya, mereka jelas tidak datang untuk menikmati secangkir teh.

Reaksi bodoh pertama Jungkook adalah menjeritkan 'TAEHYUNG!' dengan suara begitu keras hingga keempat Pemuda Bermata Satu itu sejenak kehilangan konsentrasi sebelum malah berubah semakin marah. Mereka maju ke dalam kamar Jungkook dan menghancurkan apa pun yang mereka lewati. Dari dekat, Jungkook semakin merasakan kengerian saat melihat mata mereka yang besar dan kemerahan. Seungkwan terpana di tempatnya; tidak kelihatan ketakutan, setidaknya tidak sengeri Jungkook.

Dan sekarang mereka pasti akan mati bersama karena Jungkook tidak punya pedang dan kalaupun dia punya, dia tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Dia berdiri dan mengambil benda tajam pertama yang ditemukannya; gunting _stainless_ yang tadi digunakannya untuk memotong perban. Dia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Seungkwan yang masih terpana. Keempat Pemuda Bermata Satu itu mendekat dengan geraman marah di mulut mereka.

Kepala Jungkook penuh kata, ' _Mampus! Mampus!_ ' saat mereka mendekat ke arahnya dan salah satu mengangkat rak sepatu untuk dilemparkan ke Jungkook yang langsung berbalik dan secara naluriah memeluk Seungkwan yang berteriak kaget hingga benda itu menghantam punggungnya dengan suara _krak_ keras menyakitkan. Jungkook meraung di telinga Seungkwan yang juga berteriak saat sudut tajam meja itu terasa membelah tulang punggungnya.

Dia merosot dari pelukannya atas Seungkwan dan menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat mencoba menghalau sakit yang melumpuhkannya. Seungkwan berdiri di sisinya dan mulai berjongkok membantunya berdiri; namun tulang punggung Jungkook terasa hancur lebur oleh hantaman lemari itu. Dia berusaha berdiri namun kemudian kelumpuhan menyerangnya, dia jatuh tersungkur di atas lututnya saat mencoba berdiri dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Dalam dengung kekacauan, dia mendengar Seungkwan memanggil namanya dan meremas lengannya. Menariknya untuk berdiri namun tubuh Jungkook menolak semuanya; dia ingin berbaring di tempat yang empuk dan menyerah pada rasa sakitnya namun suara _brak-brak_ dan geraman di sekitarnya menyita konsentrasinya.

Dia harus berdiri, dia harus menelepon Taehyung.

Sudut matanya menyadari saat seorang Pemuda Bermata Satu mengangkat rak DVD milik Jungkook dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka dengan geraman marah yang melibatkan semburan liur menjijikkan ke lantai dan dengan sisa tenaganya, Jungkook menarik Seungkwan hingga berlutut lalu melindunginya _lagi_ dengan punggungnya. Jutaan serpih kaca melukai punggung Jungkook dan dia tercekat; darah meleleh dari sudut bibirnya dan Seungkwan di pelukannya gemetar oleh rasa takut dan tangis histeris.

"Kau… bawa ponsel?" tanya Jungkook tercekat pada Seungkwan yang terisak. "Sssh, jangan menangis, oke?" katanya lalu meraung keras tanpa bisa dikendalikan saat seorang Pemuda Bermata Satu menyambar rambutnya dan menjambaknya keras.

"Telepon Taehyung!" adalah kalimat terakhir yang sempat dikatakan Jungkook sebelum tubuhnya diangkat ke udara dan diayunkan dengan marah. Dalam serangan rasa sakit yang menyiksa, Jungkook berharap Seungkwan menyadari pesannya dan bertindak cepat. Dia tidak sempat mengamati pemuda itu saat dirinya sendiri berusaha menyelamatkan diri; sebuah tangan menekan lehernya dan memutus jalur napasnya. Jungkook tercekat seraya mencakar-cakar tangan itu dengan kukunya yang tumpul sementara kakinya bergerak-gerak di udara kosong.

Geraman marah yang menggelegak terdengar dari Pemuda Bermata Satu yang mencekiknya dan Jungkook merasa otaknya mulai macet. Dalam keadaan sinting itu dia merasa dia pasti akan mati hari ini. Setelah mencium Taehyung dan menyadari bahwa dia begitu mencintai Taehyung.

Tapi dalam keadaan yang sama dia mendengar Seungkwan berteriak pecah dan separo histeris lalu cekikan di leher Jungkook kemudian terlepas; napas merangsek memasuki paru-parunya dan Jungkook bernapas dengan rakus begitu dalam hingga hidungnya nyeri. Pemuda itu melayang jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang yang lengannya begitu kurus dan mendengar helaan napas tertahan dari orang yang menangkapnya saat menerima beban tubuhnya. Jungkook meraung saat pendaratan itu mengirimkan sejuta impuls rasa sakit ke punggungnya yang lebur. Mereka merendah dan Jungkook merasakan mereka berlutut di lantai.

Lewat matanya yang buram oleh rasa sakit, otaknya berdenyut merengek untuk kematian instan, Jungkook menyadari dengan sangat senang bahwa yang baru saja menangkapnya adalah,

"Maafkan aku, Jeongie, sekali lagi; _maafkan aku_ …"

Kim Taehyung.

* * *

"… _mereka mendobrak pintu lalu memukuli Jungkook-_ hyung!"

Alis Jungkook berkerut; dia mendengar suara Seungkwan sayup-sayup begitu jauh darinya. Dan begitu dia menyadari suara Seungkwan, dia juga menyadari rasa pedih di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia meringis dan bernapas melalui mulutnya mencoba berdamai dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya gila-gilaan itu saat dia mendengar suara lain. Dia juga merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang berbaring dalam posisi menelungkup di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang keras.

" _Apakah kau tahu siapa mereka_?" dan itu adalah suara Jimin yang kedengaran begitu cemas dan tertekan hingga sejenak Jungkook terharu dengan cara Jimin mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Yah, kami sempat terlibat beberapa urusan dengan teman-teman mereka_ ," suara Taehyung terdengar resah dan tegang; stres. " _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka menemukan Jungkook tapi…,_ " dia mendesah berat lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan usapan lembut di keningnya. "Kurasa aku yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya," napas Taehyung terasa di sisi wajah Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook _marah_ bukan main mendengar ini.

Kenapa dari semua masalah yang diderita Jungkook, Taehyung selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Takut petir, terserang trauma di halte, terjebak hujan, sekarang dipukuli Pemuda Sinting Bermata Satu. Kenapa semuanya adalah seketika salah Taehyung?

Kemarahan Jungkook berefek pada pencatat denyut nadi di sisi kepalanya dan semuanya menoleh saat mendengar denyut keras itu. Dan kesirap napas Taehyung yang terdengar paling keras di sisi Jungkook dan sapuan tangan di keningnya semakin lembut dan frekuentif.

"Jeongie?" bisiknya selembut embun; mengigit hati Jungkook dengan rasa sayang yang tidak terduga. Dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan menggerutu; namun yang lolos dari bibirnya adalah ringisan rasa sakit.

"Jungkook- _hyung_!" adalah suara kedua yang didengar Jungkook dari Seungkwan yang matanya memerah akibat menangis dan itu adalah pemandangan yang begitu menggelikan hingga Jungkook tertawa serak. "Hei, kau menangis?" godanya hingga Seungkwan mengeluarkan suara rengekan tercekik separo hati.

"Hei, _Man_ ," Jimin memandangnya dari ujung tempat tidur. "Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu," dia menepuk kaki Jungkook dengan lembut, bagian terdekat yang bisa dicapainya. "Aku sudah mengabarimu, aku menunggumu di halte tapi kau tidak muncul jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu dan menemukan flat dalam keadaan hancur lebur dan tetangga bilang kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit, jadi aku… yah, aku menyusul." Jimin menyugar rambutnya dengan rikuh—wajahnya kelihatan stres dan itu mengirimkan sengatan rasa saying di hati Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya melambai kecil menenangkannya. "Tidak masalah," katanya lalu meringis pada Taehyung. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku dengan Taehyung sebentar?" tanyanya dan Seungkwan serta Jimin berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Jungkook; memberi ruang pribadi untuk keduanya.

"Itu dari Seungkwan," kata Taehyung sebelum Jungkook sempat bertanya. "Dia menelepon ponselku dengan ponselmu dan hanya sempat menjeritkan kata ' _Jungkook-_ hyung' sebelum sambungan mati." Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya lalu mendesah berat. "Itu cukup untukku berbalik kembali ke flatmu dan menemukanmu tergantung di udara tercekik," dia membelai leher Jungkook dengan tatapan terluka.

"Bukan salahmu," gerutu Jungkook padanya.

Taehyung menatapnya geli.

"Itu bukan salah _mu_ , oke," tambah Jungkook sekarang marah. "Fobiaku terhadap petir, terjebak badai, diet karbohidrat, dan sekarang diserang segerombolan pemuda bodoh bermata satu; semua itu bukan salahmu. _Bukan_."

"Tentu saja salahku," gumam Taehyung lembut dan mengecup keningnya. "Mereka menyerangmu karena kau terlalu sering bersamaku dan aroma tubuhku menempel di tubuhmu."

Jungkook menatapnya marah. "Tidak." Katanya— _ngotot_.

"Ya," Taehyung tersenyum geli meladeni Jungkook.

Kemudian untuk membuktikannya, Jungkook membawa tangannyanya yang tidak terikat infus ke ketiaknya sebelum mencium aromanya sendiri. "Lihat," katanya mendelik sementara Taehyung menatapnya terpana. "Sama sekali tidak ada aromamu!" dia melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Taehyung yang kemudian meledak dalam tawa rendah yang serak.

"Demi _Styx_!" sengalnya menatap Jungkook yang memberengut. "Kau tidak _serius_ , kan?"

Jungkook membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan ' _oh-aku-sangat-amat-serius_ ' terbaik miliknya hingga Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan membelai kepalanya. "Itu salahku karena _aku_ punya kuasa atas langit dan kaupkir makhluk seperti mereka mengedus aroma…," dia mengerling geli tubuh Jungkook. "Dengan _sesederhana_ itu?"

Itu baru lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu. "Ha ha," Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan matanya yang menyipit. "Dan kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau adalah raja langit dan semacamnya?"

Taehyung tertawa serak sebelum merunduk dan mengecup bibir Jungkook sebelum membisikkan jawabannya, "Bukan," bibirnya bergerak intim di atas bibir Jungkook. "Aku adalah…" dia mencium bibir Jungkook seraya meniupkan jawabannya ke dalam ciuman mereka yang intim dan memabukkan; rasa sakit Jungkook lenyap seketika.

Dan mereka tidak sempat mengakhirinya secara beradab karena pintu kamar Jungkook menjeblak terbuka dengan keras disertai teriakan histeris dari kakak Jungkook yang paling teatrikal sedunia, Kim Seokjin.

"JUNGKOOK! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!?" dia maju dan menyikut Taehyung yang mengaduh keras tepat di rusuk untuk berada di sisi Jungkook; aroma parfum Seokjin yang terasa akrab sejenak membuat Jungkook tenang seraya tersenyum dan menikmati perhatian berlimpah dari kakaknya yang sibuk.

Seokjin terlihat seindah biasanya; dengan rahang runcing, rambut cokelat gelap, dan aura berkilauan yang menarik. Dan sekarang wajahnya tertarik oleh emosi bernama khawatir dan bibirnya mencebik menjadi seringai penuh ketakutan. "Aku mendengar pencuri yang mendobrak masuk flat dan memukulimu," dia menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Jungkook yang bisa diraihnya dengan cemas. "Inilah kenapa aku _benci_ sekali konsep tinggal di flat sendirian," dia mendelik pada Jungkook yang terkekeh.

"Kita akan membawamu ke apartemen," suara serak Namjoon menimpali dan dia muncul bersama sekantung makanan yang aromanya membuat Jungkook seketika lapar. "Tidak ada argumentasi, apartemen jelas lebih aman dari flatmu." Dia berdiri di sisi Seokjin dan merangkul kekasihnya ketat dan protektif.

"Tapi aku suka flatku," keluh Jungkook, merasa jengkel harus berdebat tentang itu _lagi_. "Aku punya anak semanis Seungkwan sebagai tetanggaku dan Jimin juga di sana; aku tidak ingin pindah ke apartemen terlalu mewah yang nyaris tidak manusiawi seperti Marriot apalagi dengan sepasang merpati jatuh cinta yang selalu berciuman di sofa." Dia mendelik pada kakaknya yang balas mendelik padanya.

"Dan juga sepertinya Jeongie sudah punya pacar," Namjoon meliriknya penuh godaan sebelum mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Taehyung yang membungkuk sopan pada mereka.

"Apaa?" Seokjin menatap kekasihnya jengkel sebelum menoleh ke Taehyung yang sekali lagi membungkuk sopan padanya. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing; oh, Jungkook ingat saat Seokjin bermain di sebuah drama menjadi tokoh antagonis yang gemar sekali mendelik dan setelah mendapat pujian dari _Netizen_ serta penghargaan atas itu, Seokjin seketika merasa dia harus mendelik dan memelototi semua orang sepanjang hari.

Jungkook sudah bilang dia kelihatan seperti nenek sembelit tapi Seokjin malah menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Dia Kim Taehyung, _temanku_ ," kata Jungkook separo menggerutu dan kesakitan. "Dia yang menyelamatkanku."

Seokjin seketika berhenti memelototi Taehyung dan tersenyum lebar padanya serta menjabat tangannya dengan hangat; disertai pelukan akrab dan tepukan bersahabat di bahu Taehyung. "Terima kasih banyak," katanya; _attitude_ -nya seketika berubah 180 derajat menjadi _Angel Seokjin_. "Kami berhutang padamu."

Jungkook dan Namjoon berpandangan sejenak sebelum Namjoon tertawa serak.

"Kembali kasih, _Hyungnim_ ," sahut Taehyung tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk ringan sekali lagi. "Menjaga Jungkook bukan hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan walaupun ternyata sejauh ini saya gagal melakukannya."

"Oh, tolong jangan gunakan bahasa formal denganku," Seokjin tersenyum ramah. "Kau kekasih Jungkook, jadi kau adalah bagian dari keluarga."

"Teman, _Hyung_ , _teman_." Koreksi Jungkook melotot pada Seokjin yang mengabaikannya.

Dan setelahnya mereka merasa mereka harus memberikan mereka waktu berdua. Namun Taehyung meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia harus pulang sebelum kembali kemari siang nanti. Dan Seokjin mengizinkannya pulang setelah bertanya secara mendetail tentang tempat tinggal Taehyung seperti ibu-ibu tua cerewet (Jungkook mendapat cubitan pedas atas ini) dan memberikan tanda tangan pada Taehyung yang mengenalinya dari beberapa drama yang ditontonnya (bohong, Jungkook yakin Taehyung baru saja mengakses _Google_ saat mereka lengah, mengetik nama Seokjin, memindai beritanya dan menyebutkannya hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai lebih dari kakaknya).

Setelah kepergian Taehyung dan Namjoon bergegas mengurus biaya perawatan Jungkook, mereka meninggalkan Jungkook berdua dengan kakaknya di dalam kamar. Seokjin langsung menawarkan buah yang diterima Jungkook dengan penuh syukur sambil menunggu dokter yang sedang menuju ke kamarnya. Sementara mengamati Seokjin mengupas jeruk _Sunkist_ untuknya, Jungkook memikirkan jawaban yang dibisikkan Taehyung padanya dalam ciuman mereka.

Jawaban yang membuat Jungkook hanya semakin bingung dan membutuhkan jawaban lebih lagi dari sebelumnya. Yang dibisikkan Taehyung bukanlah hal sederhana, butuh banyak sekali penjelasan dan bukti agar Jungkook bisa sekadar mempercayainya. Dan itu hanyalah awal dari segenap kisah yang bahkan tidak pernah Jungkook bayangkan selama ini.

" _Aku adalah putra Zeus, Raja Langit dan Raja Para Dewa Olympus_."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Corner:

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ENTAHLAHYA INI W NULIS APA XDXD /?

Jujuran aja, ada banyak banget part dari Percy Jackson yang kudaptasi di sini hiks; masalah senjata Taehyung sebagai putranya Zeus juga aku pake senjatanya si Thalia, Aegis, berhubung keduanya sama2 anak Zeus dan aku gak berpengalaman sama senjata2an. Taulah w garapnya romantis tumveh2 mulu, mana tau masalah perang2an :'D (kalo kebetulan ada dari kalian yang juga pembaca kelas berat Percy Jackson, tolong PM aku yaaa! Ato mention di twitter, aku butuh diskusi :'''''DD jebalyooo /puppy eyes)

Oh, yak karena ini ditulis dengan sudut pandang Jungkook jadi aku nulisnya sesuai gimana Jungkook merespon kejadiannya yaa wkwk. 'Pemuda Bermata Satu' itu maksudnya—nah! Ada yang tau tuh hahaha Yap! Itu Cyclops! Gak kukasih nama karena aku pake sudut pandang Jungkook untuk meresponnya; dia kan awam tentang dunia itu x)) oh, ya, kalo ada yang kebetulan anak Kyunghee, maapkan aku nambah2in jurusan seenak perut :'DDD excuse me yaaa, fiksi tho lagian, men, selo yaaa (?) /membela diri /dibuang (?)

Chapter depan VerKwan haha ada yang gasuka, ya? Maaaaapp habis aku gabisa menahan hasrat gejolak ini (?) kalo ada yang mau skip gapapa kok wkwk. Tapi akunya gak janji sih chapter itu gada kaitannya sama chap ini atau chap depannya soalnya belum kutulis :'D VerKwan nanti slight Meanie sama Seunghan sama Soonhoon (?) tapi sekilas2 doang sih kan aku VerKwaner gariezzzttt xeraaazztt (?)

 _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_


End file.
